Jedi Vignettes (Short stories and one-shots)
by Jedi-lover
Summary: This is a collection of assorted short stories written by me or with the help of a few friends. Most of the stories involve Luke and Mara.
1. Force Bond

Title: Force Bond

_This was done for a writing challenge where we had to take a scene in VOTF and rewrite it in some way that would change the story._

.

.

* * *

Mara gazed down at the surging water rising slowly up the cavern walls. Moments ago her and Luke were fighting for their lives against sentinel droids in this very room. They shouldn't have lived through that ordeal, but something happened through the Force that facilitated their victory. It was a melding of consciousness. Luke and Mara, for one amazing moment became of one mind and one soul. This incredible bonding allowed them to communicate with each other on a level never seen before.

'_I couldn't even communicate with Palpatine with such clarity,'_ Mara thought in awe.

It was this sharing of thought and spirit that allowed them to beat the droids and survive the battle. But now the hole in the wall that allowed them to defeat the sentinels was their undoing. Water from the outside was pouring in at a distressing rate. No matter how much Mara tried, she couldn't see a way out of this mess.

She looked over at Luke who was obviously shaken by earlier events. She could feel his unease and an underlying fear.

He gave her an apprehensive smile as he walked up to her.

"I think we should talk about what happened," Luke said softly.

Mara shook her head. They were going to die, why did she have to have this uncomfortable conversation. She took a deep breath and blew it out. "If we have to," she said reluctantly.

"When we were fighting those sentinels down there, something happened to me. To us. We were so close in the Force that it was like we'd become a single person. It was…it was something very special…very unique."

Mara groaned. "How unique?"

Luke grimaced. "Extremely rare, it is a Force bonding. I have read about it. It usually only occurs between Force sensitive mates or sometimes between Master and apprentice."

"Oh great," Mara said apprehensively, "is it permanent."

"From what I read, yes," Luke sat down on the cave floor and drew his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. "I could see you Mara, all of you, everything you have ever experienced, done or felt." He looked up at her. "Why didn't tell me you were attracted to me?"

"Luke, why are we discussing this?" She flopped down on the ground and buried her head in her hands.

"Just curious," he said. "You know everything about me, don't you?"

Mara looked up at him. "Yes, I know you have been attracted to me since Myrkr, but my attitude towards you always kept you at bay. I have always regretted that…but you know that now."

Luke nodded sadly.

"Well, maybe we will die here today and we won't have to deal with this situation any longer."

Luke gave her a harsh look. "Don't say that, Mara. We'll get out of here."

"Sure," she said noncommittally. "So we're now bonded for life?"

Luke nodded and then buried his head against his knees.

"What is your wife going to think about this?" Mara asked wryly.

Luke groaned. "Well, if anybody could understand the complex workings of the Force, it would be Callista." Luke hesitated. "But with that said, I don't think she is going to be very happy."

"I don't think so either," Mara said miserably. "No, I don't think she'll like it one bit."


	2. The Writing Is In The Snow

I want to thank Celtic Knot, Jagsgurl15 and Jacen200015 for your wonderful reviews for my other stories. Thank you for taking the time to give me feedback!

_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

_Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything dealing with Star Wars. I am not making any money off this joke/Ficlet._

This little ficlet is based on an old joke I heard years ago.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Borsk Fey'lya was furious. He had just spent two unproductive hours arguing with Luke Skywalker and his friend Mara Jade over the role of Jedi in the New Republic government. They could not come to an agreement and the meeting only resulted in getting Fey'lya angry. _'Well, at least I was not the only one.'_ Borsk mussed. Despite Skywalker's cool Jedi demeanor, Fey'lya knew he had pushed the Jedi Master close to the breaking point. Mara Jade wasn't as controlled. She walked out in a huff 30 minutes after the meeting began.

To make matters worse Coruscant was experiencing an unseasonable cold snap. The snow started in the early morning and only now stopped. Borsk didn't mind the cold as much as the snow. He hated rain and snow for the same reason-- It soaked his fur and then he smelled like a wet goat for the rest of the day.

_'I need a drink.' _Borsk thought as he bundled himself up and stepped out into the cold night air. The streets were blanketed with snow and despite his dislike for this type of weather he could not deny it was beautiful. He was about to walk down to his favorite pub when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

There in the snow in front of the Senate building, written in a yellow liquid, was the following words: _Screw you Fey'lya!_

Borsk didn't think he could have been more furious, but he was wrong. "Skywalker!" he hissed. It had to be him. Fey'lya just could not believe the exalted Jedi Master would stoop to such a juvenile prank. "I will make him pay!" Fey'lya promised as he stormed back to his office. He would get his staff to photograph and take samples of the offending message. He will prove Skywalker insulted him even if he has to run a urine and handwriting analysis to prove this was Skywalker's doing.

> > > >Two days later > > > >

"Sir?" The technician knocked softly on Borsk Fey'lya's door. It opened abruptly and Borsk ushered the man inside.

"Do you have the results of the analysis?" He asked the technician.

"Yes sir, and the results are surprising." The technician admitted.

Borsk looked at the man in surprise. "Are you saying that the urine was not Skywalker's?" _'Could he have been wrong?'_, he wondered.

"Ahh...no sir. The urine definitely came from Luke Skywalker…is it just..." The man blushed as he trailed off.

Borsk was getting impatient. "What! Spit it out man!" he demanded.

The technician continued hesitantly. "Well Sir, the analysis showed that the urine was from Skywalker, but the message was written in Mara Jade's handwriting."


	3. Mara's Death

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas and Timothy Zahn own all these characters. I am not making any money off of this story.

This is an AU version from the _proposal scene_ from _**Vision of the Future**_. It is a bit dark. I just got thinking about "what would Luke do if he saw something really unforgivable in Mara's past when he Force Bonded with her?" I mean, she was an assassin. She was bound to have many dark secrets.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**Back when you first came here," she said, "I told you you could go back to Coruscant if you wanted to and let the Qom Jha and me tackle the fortress by ourselves. You said no, that you had to be here, and you said not to ask you why."**_

_**He took a deep breath. "I had a vision of you on Tierfon," he said quietly. "Back before I knew you'd disappeared. I saw you lying in a pool of water, surrounded by craggy rock." He hesitated. "And you looked…"**_

**"_Dead?"_**

Abruptly, he snapped awake. He was laying half submerged in water inside a dark and cold underground chamber. He slowly realized he had been dreaming while in a hibernation trance. Dreaming about that fateful conversation he had with Mara not more than an hour earlier.

Artoo came over to Luke and was twittering frantically. "I'm okay, Artoo," Luke said as he stood up and dug into his side pockets looking for his glow rod.

He was shivering from the cold but managed to turn it on. He was standing in a shallow pool of water along side of an underground river. He swept the light across cavern to look for a way out when he suddenly froze. Not more than two meters from where he stood his glow rod illuminated a dreadful sight…Mara. She was floating in the shallow pool beside a craggy rock. Her lifeless eyes starring at the ceiling, her arms and legs limp and bobbing gently in the freezing water. It was exactly like the Jedi vision he had seen of her on Tierfon.

"Oh Mara!" Luke Sobbed. Luke wadded over to her side and slowly lifted her body out of the water and to a nearby ledge. "I am so sorry, Mara" Luke moaned.

She was dead.

Luke had watched her die over an hour ago in the adjacent cavern where they valiantly fought the sentinel droids_. 'Her body must have been washed to this location by the rush of water created when I blew up the fusion generator,_' Luke thought sadly.

Mara's lifeless green eyes stared up at him. He shuddered and looked away. _'They look at me accusingly,'_ He thought. With tears running down his cheeks he reached up with his hand and gently closed her eyes.

He then sat down on the ledge beside her, buried his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>One Hour Earlier>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"There has to be a way out of this." Luke said to Mara even though he knew there was little hope of escaping their situation. It was truly ironic. They both had done what many would consider impossible—they escaped the Chiss and defeated two sentinel droids intent on killing them. Unfortunately, their salvation only placed them in a more precarious situation. Cutting a hole in the wall and allowing water to pour onto the droids was a genius maneuver. Barring a Jedi vision of the future, there was no way for Mara to know that the small hole she created in the wall would expand allowing the water to rush in unabated preventing any chance of escape. '_I should have told her about my vision earlier,'_ Luke admonished himself.

But prior to the assault of the droids there did not appear to be any need to burden Mara with such knowledge. And once the droids attacked there was no real time to explain. There was no time to think about anything else except repelling blaster bolts, trying to conceive a way of escape, and Mara. He found it odd that even when fighting for his life a small portion of his brain still focused on his friend. During the fight he and Mara were so immersed with the Force that their once tentative bond to each other had suddenly grew until it was as if they were of one mind and soul. Mara's thoughts and memories flooded into Luke's mind as a jumbled collage of emotions and images. He had suddenly become privy to all her fears, desires, strengths, weaknesses, hopes and most private and deepest secrets. It was just too much for Luke at the moment. There was no time to ponder or examine the gift that was suddenly given to him...until now.

With the water slowly creeping up the walls below them and with no obvious way to escape, he had nothing but time to revel in Mara's once private thoughts and memories. He smiled as he reflected on Mara's long time attraction and respect for him. He also could feel the intense loyalty she felt for her boss Talon Karrde and his crew. He was saddened by her feelings of pain and anguish as she was torn away from her parents and given to Palpatine. He saw her as she was trained as the Emperor's personal assassin and watched as she went on her various assassination missions. As Luke filtered through the various memories he stopped on an image of his home world—Tatooine. _'It must be when she was sent to kill me.' _Luke thought reminiscently. As he examined the old memory he realized there was something wrong. She was not at Jabba's palace, but near the Dune Sea with a platoon of Storm Troopers. _'That's odd,'_ He thought. As played through the memory he froze as he saw Mara interrogating two familiar faces.

Luke broke away from his musings momentarily as he realized Mara had been talking to him.

"Too bad, too," Mara said. "You didn't know, but after that pirate base thing, Faughn told me..." Mara stopped when she sensed through their Force bond that something was wrong. "Luke, what is it?" She asked.

Luke was desperately trying to piece together and explain away the images that were flooding through his mind. A dark anger became simmering within his soul. "Mara," Luke asked tersely, "You were on Tatoonine one time before you were sent to kill me." It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yes." Mara said hesitantly. "I was there with Vader to retrieve some data information discs that were stolen. I didn't do much. I traveled with a group of Storm Troopers and questioned the civilians we met." Mara had a bad feeling about this. She did not need the Force to know Luke was angry...very angry about something.

"You questioned a middle aged couple!" Luke almost cried, "What did you do Mara?" Luke's voice was hushed and deep with emotion. Realization flooded over Mara. These people, he knew them…and he must know what she had ordered done to them.

"Luke I didn't know. I was just doing my job. I did not know them." Mara was pleading with her old friend. She could feel the dark tendrils of the Force swirling around Luke as a black rage enveloped him. When he looked up at her she did not see his soft blue eyes, but the eyes of the Emperor staring back at her.

She gasped as she heard a lightsaber ignite. She was in too much shock to even defend herself. In a murderous rage Luke plunged his green blade into her heart. "You may not have known who they were, but I did!" Luke screamed, "They were my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and you had them killed!"

Mara looked down at the lightsaber hilt resting against her chest and then up at Luke. "I'm…so…sorry Luke." Was all she could gasp before her legs buckled and she plunged to the water below.

Almost as quick as it had begun, the murderous rage subsided. Luke dropped his saber and fell to his knees. "Oh Force," Luke whispered in shock. "What have I done?"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>Present time>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Eventually the tears stopped coming. Luke was shivering and knew he must make a decision soon or he would die of hypothermia. Artoo was still next to him warbling nervously, urging him to leave.

Luke unbuckled his saber and looked at it thoughtfully. _'I killed my best friend because she was the one who ordered the deaths of my Aunt and Uncle.'_ Luke thought sadly. _'She really didn't know their identity. I doubt she would have hidden the fact from me for so many years if she did. What am I going to do now?'_

He momentarily considered pressing the hilt of the saber to his chest and joining Mara in the Force. But he quickly disregarded that thought. He could not do that to his sister, her family or the Jedi Academy. He could confess to this crime. There probably wouldn't be a jury in the galaxy that would find him guilty after they discovered the circumstances of her death. No, that also would only bring pain to the Jedi and his family. Maybe it was best to go back and say he could not find her. Yes, by the time a search party could be sent the water or _Fire Creepers_ would have taken care of any physical evidence of the crime. After all, there were no witnesses.

Making his decision Luke stood up and clipped the saber to his belt. He then glanced down at Artoo standing protectively at his side. _'No, there was one other witness.'_ Luke thought sadly. Luke patted the droid's dome affectionately. Luke knew his failure as a friend and Jedi was not yet complete.

'_Artoo is overdue for a memory wipe anyway.'_ Luke thought darkly as he made his way out of the cold murky cavern.


	4. Callista's Quest

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to either George Lucas or Timothy Zahn. I am not making any money from this work.

Special thanks to HanSolOKisner3 for giving me this story idea.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Navigation computer disengaged the hyperdrive of Callista's small spacecraft bringing it into real space near the newly named planet of _New Coruscant_. It was a luscious green planet with expansive blue oceans, quite unlike its namesake.

_'Well, its not like the Coruscant of old'_, Callista thought, _'Of course, I don't know about now'. _

She was told that the Vong had made some major planetary changes during the war. They had gone to great lengths to depurate the planet of its once thriving cities and extensive structures of duracrete and steel.

Because of the overwhelming destruction of Coruscant and other worlds such as Yavin 4, a temporary location was needed to house the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances governing body and the New Jedi Academy. New Coruscant, an uninhabited and previously unnamed planet near the Perlemian Trade Route was chosen as the ideal site. Callista had made some discreet inquiries and discovered Luke was currently residing on the planet.

_'He is going to be surprised by my return.'_ She thought to herself, _'But I think he will welcome me with open arms when he realizes what I have brought for him.' _

A broad grin spread across her face. She glanced over to her backpack that lay on the copilot seat to her right. Inside were data chips from one of the many Old Republic archives that were once scattered throughout the galaxy during the heyday of the Old Republic. She had always known of the archives, but she had assumed they were all destroyed during the Jedi purge. Fortunately she was mistaken. After years of searching she found one that remained somewhat intact. The information stored there was priceless, not only the New Jedi Order, but to her and her quest. Well, it was crucial in one of her quests.

Callista wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged herself tightly. She always wanted to be part of a family and now with Luke's help, that dream might just come true.

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**New Coruscant—Temporary location of the Jedi Academy.**

The persistent call signal of the communication station woke Luke from his deep slumber. He quietly slipped out of bed so not to wake his wife, Mara. Wrapping his bathrobe around his nude body, he stumbled into the next room.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" He mumbled to himself.

Half asleep he settled down in front of the communications unit and punched the "Answer" button. The image of a blond haired, gray-eyed woman appeared on the screen before him.

"Hello Luke." She said.

In his fatigued state, Luke initially did not identify the woman. But soon a flood of recognition surged through his mind.

"Callista!" Luke choked. His stomach clenched in anguish as the pain of their last encounter flooded back to him. Realizing grief was radiating off of him in waves he quickly slammed up his mental shields. He hoped to the Force that Mara did not feel his discomfort. The last thing he needed was for her to walk in and see him talking to his former lover in the middle of the night. He was about to speak when he looked down and realized that his robe was open. He blushed fiercely as he quickly tightened his bathrobe around his body and tied it secure. Seeing Callista had suddenly made him very self-conscious.

"It has been a long time, Luke." Callista said casually, "I am sorry to wake you so early in the morning, but I just got back from a the planet Kapish and I wanted you to be the first to know of what I found."

"And what is that, Callista?" Luke asked cautiously.

"An Old Jedi Order Archive." Callista said excitedly, "It was housed alongside the Old Republic Genetics Research Laboratory on Kapish. Not only did it house information on Jedi lore but it maintained the complete genetic DNA codes of almost every Jedi that passed through the Academy for over five hundred years."

Luke sat up straight. His drowsiness quickly dissipated with the news of her discovery.

"That is amazing, Callista. We at the Academy would welcome any information on the Old Jedi Order and I am sure our scientists would want to look at the genetic data." Luke exclaimed.

Callista glanced down nervously as if she was bracing herself for her next words. She looked up at Luke and then leaned forward and whispered, "Luke, I was able to locate the DNA data for me and my old lover Geith."

Even without the Force, Luke could sense her excitement over her discovery.

_'I am not sure I like where this is going.'_ Luke thought. The idea that Callista would want to clone her old body or that of Geith briefly crossed his mind. Luke wondered if losing the ability to sense the Force had finally pushed Callista to madness?

"Callista," Luke said hesitantly, "why is it important for you to have Geith and your DNA information?"

Callista gazed into Luke's bright blue eyes and smiled. "Why, to find our daughter, of course."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"What!" Mara exclaimed from behind Luke. Luke jumped up from his seat clearly startled by her entrance. Mara stalked over to Luke in rage. "You and Callista have a daughter?!" She yelled accusingly.

Luke was genuinely flustered. He felt guilty over talking to his former lover without his wife's knowledge. He realized this was ridiculous since he did not initiate the call, but the feeling persisted.

"Calm down Mara!" Luke implored his wife. "Callista and I do not have a daughter." Luke hesitated a moment and then turned back to the video screen. "That is right…isn't it Callista…?" Luke hoped he did not misunderstand Callista's last statement.

"Of course not, Luke." Callista laughed. Luke noted that she appeared to be getting far too much pleasure out of seeing him squirm. "Geith and I had a daughter. We had left her behind at the Academy when we went on the mission to find the Eye of Palpatine."

Luke and Mara both let out a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping I could do a search for my daughter." Callista continued, "With the DNA information there is a possibility I could locate her if she is still alive."

Callista sat back in her chair and ran her hand through her blond hair. "I am sorry that I did not mention this to you before Luke." She hesitated for a moment and then continued, "I hate to come back into your life out of the blue only to ask you for a favor...but I guess that is exactly what I am doing. I was hoping you could help me. I would like to run my and Geith's DNA profile through your DNA data banks at the Academy and the new government to see if I locate my daughter. I was hoping you and your sister could help make this possible."

> > > > > > > > > > > >

**Three Weeks Later:**

"Did she say why she wanted to see us in person?" Mara asked irritably.

She was sitting on the family room floor playing a game of catch with their 3-year-old son, Ben. Luke sat down next to Ben and joined in on the game.

"No she didn't." Luke said as he tossed the ball back to Mara. "She just said that her DNA search was successful and she wanted to come over and share the results with us personally."

"Well, I don't like it Luke." Mara confessed." It is not that I am jealous of her, it is just...well I hated the way she hurt you Luke. It was just as painful for me to see you suffer after she left. Plus I never was completely comfortable with her occupying Cray's body. It just seems creepy to me. Like she was some body snatcher."

"Don't worry Mara." Luke assured his wife, " I am sure she just wants to thank us for facilitating her search. Once she tells us her good news she will be gone from our lives once again."

"You swear?" Mara asked anxiously.

"Jedi honor." Luke said with a smile.

The front door chimed. "I guess that's her." Luke commented. He stood up and offered Mara his hand to help her to her feet. "The faster we get this over with, the sooner she'll be gone." Luke promised.

Mara bent down and scooped Ben into her arms. They moved to the living room couch as Luke went to open the front door.

"Come on it Callista. Please sit down." He said while motioning to and empty space on the couch next to Mara and Ben.

"I would prefer to stand." Callista replied quietly. Luke could not sense Callista through the Force, but her body language gave him the impression that she was very nervous about something.

Callista looked at Mara and Ben for a long moment before she turned back to Luke. "I wanted to show you the results of my search in person." She said hesitantly. "We were successful in locating my daughter. In fact she is one of your former students." With trembling hands, Callista passed a small datapad to Luke.

"Ahh....great." Luke said cautiously.

_'What in the world is going on?'_ he thought.

Luke activated the datapad and read the DNA search results. As he read the name listed in the report the blood swiftly drained from his face. His was suddenly feeling quite nauseous and weak-kneed. Mara immediately felt her husband's distress.

"Luke! What's wrong?" Mara asked frantically. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but he discovered the words would not come. He did the only thing he could do, he handed Mara the datapad. Mara took the report and began reading in apprehension. She shuttered as she read the results and then glanced up at Callista with panic in her eyes.

Callista just smiled and kneeled down in front of Mara and Ben. "I was hoping you would let me hold my Grandson for the first time." Callista asked quietly.

Fin


	5. The Hand of Palpatine

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to George Lucas. I am not making any money from this work.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_**Meditation. A time for quiet contemplation. A time to reminisce on the past and to mull over the prospects for the future.** _

The ability to meditate for hours undisturbed is the only activity I have discovered that can make a long and boring space journey halfway tolerable. I have never really enjoyed space travel, but it is an inescapable aspect of my profession: If one could call it a profession. Sometimes I think of it more as a curse. But it is a curse I will gladly endure for the betterment of the galaxy: **I am the Hand of Palpatine.**

Of course, only the Chancellor himself refers to me by this title and only in private. To everybody else I am merely a politician, albeit a highly placed politician, from the backwater planet of Naboo.

Currently I am in transit from Naboo to Coruscant where I will address the Senate. I dread interaction with that cesspool of corruption and intrigue. I despise dealing with most politicians and the members of the Senate are the worst of the worst. They parade around with a holier-than-thou attitude claiming they represent the true interests of their planets, when I know full well that they are only concerned with lining their own pockets with credits. The Republic was once a glorious paragon of truth and justice, but no more. It has grown too massive and too divided to function either judiciously or efficiently.

My Master is correct when he says a strong leader is needed to run this Galaxy and to restore the once remembered glory of the Republic. That is our goal. My greatest wish is to help bring order to the Star systems under Republic rule--and I know Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the man who can, and will, accomplish this objective.

I have known my Master since I was a child. I was active in various youth groups involved in political or humanitarian causes. While working as a young senatorial page I was introduced to Palpatine, who was then Sectorial Senator representing Naboo. He was the first person to realize I had some Force potential—not much, but enough to make me useful to him and his cause. He took me under his tutelage and taught me the ways of the Force. The first and most important lesson I would learn was how to hide my Force abilities from the Jedi. When it came to this particular skill he was a truly adept. How else could he deceive the great Master Yoda or Windu for so many years?

I was completely enamoured with Senator Palpatine. I voraciously read every political book he ever wrote. He even let me read his unfinished manuscript entitled **The Book of Anger**, which was a combination of his political theories and Sith doctrine.

The Sith doctrine-- those were the documents that opened my eyes to the true path. Only through the firm hand of the Sith could we rid the galaxy of the constant skirmishes, genocide, and war that plagued the worlds of the Republic.

Palpatine had great plans for the Galaxy. But I couldn't readily be of any benefit to him as a lowly page. Senator Palpatine assured me that this would soon be corrected. And it was. Through intimidation and assassinations, political opportunities were suddenly open to me. Within a few years I found myself in the upper echelon of Naboo politics.

Watching Palpatine's shrewd political maneuvering was awe-inspiring. He had a way of moving his political opponents like pieces of a hologameboard. He first talked Chancellor Valorum into passing a tax on shipping lanes with the free trade zones, knowing full well that this would infuriate the Trade Federation. Through Palpatine's machinations the Trade Federation retaliated by attacking my home world of Naboo. At first I was mystified as to how having an overwhelming military force assaulting our world could result in any good, but the Senator assured me his plan was sound.

The attack on Naboo would bring much sympathy to the planet and, in doing so, the representatives of that world. What better way to ingratiate yourself with the Senate but by being the victim of an unjust and unprovoked attack? Senator Palpatine assured me that the Trade Federation would not be allowed to deliver much damage to our world. He knew that there was a fatal flaw in the droid army employed by the Trade Federation. All the droids were controlled by one main command site. If the Naboo Planetary Defense Force did not disable the central control system, Palpatine had people on the inside that would sabotage the main computer, thus immobilizing the Trade Federation Forces. The Trade Federation would only be allowed to do enough destruction to forward our cause. My job was to help rally support for the planet and whenever possible make disparaging remarks on how Chancellor Valorum was handling the war crisis.

The bloodshed on Naboo placed Valorum in a particularly precarious situation. Eventually, we were able to call for a vote of no confidence. All went according to Senator Palpatine's plan. He was nominated and then elected to replace Valorum as Supreme Chancellor.

For years things went as expected. I moved from one political position to another, but I was always in a situation to assist my master. I continued my clandestine training in the Force. I also augmented my abilities by taking self-defense and weapons training. All was going to plan. I foresaw the day that Palpatine would rule the galaxy with me by his side – his faithful and trusted aide. That was until that annoying Jedi Padawan came into the picture.

Anakin Skywalker. How I despise the man. No, not man, he is merely a boy--a teenager. He came to the Jedi Academy at a late age, but his ability with the Force is now almost legend. I have also heard whispering around the Senate that many Jedi believe he is the one of the prophecy...the Chosen One. Somehow I find that hard to believe. I, personally, wouldn't chose him to be a Bugnaught catcher, let alone the savior of the Galaxy. Unfortunately, my master has an entirely different opinion of the young Padawan.

"With young Anakin by my side I could rule the galaxy!" Palpatine proclaimed to me one day. We had met secretly in his office on Coruscant to discuss plans that, hopefully, would pave the way for his eventual rule as Emperor.

"He is a Jedi Padawan, Master." I noted. "Won't it be difficult to get him to stray from his chosen path?"

Palpatine gave me a menacing smile, one that made me shudder involuntarily. "That will be your mission my young apprentice." He said with a chuckle.

"Me! how can I get a Jedi to embrace the ways of the Sith!"

Palpatine laughed again. It was not a happy laugh, but one of evil glee. "Anakin Skywalker is very strong in the Force, but he has his flaws. He is very passionate and there is much anger simmering within him. Passion is a good thing if you are a politician or an artist, but not for a Jedi. He has yet to learn control. And that is to our benefit." Palpatine said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your job is to encourage the young padawan to start questioning his training." Palpatine continued, " We also need something to estrange him from his Master and ingratiate him to us…or at least to you."

I looked at my master in confusion. "Master, I am not sure how this can be done."

Chancellor Palpatine leaned forward over his desk and glared at me intently. " You are an intelligent and beautiful woman." Palpatine said, "I am sure you can think of a way to curry the interest of a young man."

_I still shudder when I think back to that day. Palpatine wanted me to seduce Anakin Skywalker! The thought disgusted me. Ok, I will admit that Anakin's physique was easy on the eyes, but he had the personality of Mynock. _

To my great displeasure, Palpatine arranged for me to be placed in situations where I would have prolonged contact with the young Padawan. I cringe when I think of all the times I smiled sweetly and laughed at his feeble-witted jokes or feigned interest at his pathetic adolescent attempts at conversation.

But, I must admit this young man is very strong in the Force, and I have witnessed occasional angry outbursts that have allowed me a glimpse at the seething hostility and passion that ferments within his soul. My Master is correct; he does have the makings of a great Sith Lord.

Although I am averse to the idea, I do see how Anakin Skywalker could conceivably play a crucial roll in our future plans for the Galaxy. Therefore, I will obey my master. I will do what I can to lead Skywalker away from the Jedi and to lure him to us, even if I am forced to use my feminine wiles to do so. I just hope I do not have to go as far as bedding that insipid teenager...or worse, have a full-blown relationship with him.

There is a knock at my cabin door bringing me out of my meditation and musings of the past.

"Ten minutes until we dock at the Coruscant spaceport, Ma'am." A voice on the other side of the door announced.

"Thank you." I replied. I stood up and began to pack up my belongings.

"No problem, Senator Amidala. I hope your mission to Coruscant is a successful one." The disembodied voice said followed by the sound of footsteps retreating from the cabin door.

"So do I." I whisper to myself as I prepared to meet my Master.

Fin


	6. Anakin Solo's rebirth

Disclaimer: George Lucas or Timothy Zahn created these characters. They don't belong to me. I am definitely not making any money off of this story.

**STOP: Please read or you will not understand the driving force behind this story.**

_**For the past year there have been a couple rumors floating around Star Wars Internet sites. One theory is that Anakin Solo could not possibly be dead. Some people cling to the hope that either he never really died or else his spirit transferred to another upon the death of his body.**_

_**There is also a small minority of Star Wars fanboys who question the paternity of Ben Skywalker. Some people believe Ben is actually the son of Anakin Solo resulting from a brief affair with Mara. I realize both of these theories are based on some fans' disappointment on the death of Anakin Solo. I do not advocate either theory, but I thought it would be interesting to write a possible scenerio that combined these two hypotheses.**_

This is just a PARODY. Please keep that in mind.

This story was written by me with the help of Academygrad88 and Asajj-Kenobi. It takes place between _Star by Star_ and _The Unifying Force_.

* * *

**Vong Enemy Worldship near Myrkr:**

Anakin raised the detonator so his brother and sister could see. _Thirty seconds_. He released the trigger. _Take her, Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me._

That was Anakin's last distinct memory from his previous life-- his life as Anakin Solo.

He vaguely remembers fighting the many Vong Warriors that finally took his young life and his last desperate nudge with the force that propelled the thermal detonator into the cargo pod full of voxyn tissue. And then Anakin Solo was no more.

Anakin thought he would be frightened to die, but to his surprise he wasn't. He was calm, at peace and one with the Force. He looked down at his feet and was surprised to find his own body lying there.

There was a bright explosion as the Thermal detonator went off. The Vong warriors shrieked in rage and then everything went silent.

"Anakin." A voice called from behind. Anakin turned to see a shimmering and translucent young man standing a few feet from him. The man was fairly tall with blond hair and striking blue eyes. He wore the clothing of a Jedi Knight.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"You know who I am." The man replied, "You are my namesake."

Anakin was not surprised to see his grandfather. His Uncle Luke had often told him of Yoda, Obi-Wan or Anakin Skywalker visiting him after their deaths.

"Anakin, "The man continued, "this was not your destiny. This is not your time to die."

Anakin looked down at his crumpled and badly damaged body. "It doesn't look like there is much I can do about that now." He said sarcastically.

Anakin's grandfather smiled sadly. "Anakin," he said, "you will not be allowed to cross over into the Force until your destiny is fulfilled. Stay with your brother and watch over him. He will lead you to your true destiny." And with that said, the man faded into nothingness, leaving Anakin alone once again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Lord Shimrra's personal vessel in orbit near Coruscant:**

Anakin, in his non-corporeal form, watched in amazement as his brother fought Shimrra's shamed familiar, Onimi. Anakin knew he was witnessing the most astonishing display of lightside Force power ever seen. At that moment he knew his siblings would survive this war. But Anakin still remained uncertain of his fate. What was his destiny? If he was not allowed to cross over into the Force, would he remain doomed to wander the galaxy in spirit?

He continued to follow his brother hoping that his grandfather's words were true. That his brother would lead him to his true destiny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Millennium Falcon: **

"Where's Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

Anakin watched as Mara grabbed his brother's arm and hauled him into the aft cabin space. Anakin followed and saw his Uncle Luke laid out on one of the small sleeping platforms. He was dying. Luke Skywalker was growing weaker and weaker in the Force.

Anakin suddenly noticed that everything had gone quiet. He looked at his family. They were not moving. It was as if time had abruptly stopped. Without warning a bright flash filled the room and Anakin saw the ghostly form of his Uncle Luke walking toward him.

"Anakin." Luke said softly, "It is now time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Anakin shook his head in confusion. "How?" he asked.

"Your time has not come. You must go back to the world of the living." Luke said sadly. "My time is over, but my body is not dead. You must take my body so you can go back."

Anakin was shocked at his Uncle's words. "No!" He exclaimed, "Uncle Luke, you go back. Go back to your wife and son!"

Luke shook his head and then looked up at his nephew with a smile. "No, my destiny has been fulfilled. I can feel it in the Force. It is time for you to go back. You need to take care of Mara. Mara and **your** son, Ben."

Anakin stepped back in shock. His Uncle knew! He knew about his affair with Mara and that he was truly the father of Ben. His mind was reeling with emotion. If he was in corporeal form Anakin was sure his knees would have buckled at that point. "How long…. How long have you known?" Anakin cried.

"Since the beginning." Luke replied.

"Uncle Luke…I am so sorry. We did not mean to hurt you. It only happened once….I ….I ", Anakin fumbled for the correct words…any words that would lift this terrible feeling of shame and self loathing from his soul. "Please forgive me Uncle." He finally gasped.

To his surprise Uncle Luke did not look angry, but sad. "It is I who should be apologizing to you Anakin." Luke hesitated and then looked away from his nephew. "It was my idea that Mara seduce you."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. "Why?"

Luke turned to face his nephew. "Anakin, Mara and I desperately wanted a child, but I am sterile. Mara said we could adopt, but we both knew each other's thoughts too well. She knew I wanted somebody to continue the Skywalker bloodline and I knew she wanted a child of her own flesh. When we were doing that undercover mission where Mara dressed up as a countess, I noticed how you looked at her. I realized then that you were attracted to her. I talked to Mara about it later and we decided this might be the answer to our problem."

"You used me!" Anakin cried.

"Yes, I did. And I am sorry Anakin." Luke said, "but now it is time for me to make amends. Take my body and be with the woman you love and raise your son. This is your destiny."

Then Luke was gone. There was once again movement in the room. Anakin looked over as Jacen took Mara's tear-moistened hands in his and brought them to Luke's chest Wound. Anakin walked closer to the body of his uncle. He sat down on the platform and laid down next to Luke. Anakin felt his sprit move into the body as his brother brought Mara's tears to the chest wound. He held them there for along moment, removing his hands only once, to convey some of his own tears to Luke's wound.

Anakin felt life surge into the body he now possessed. He took a sharp inhalation and opened his eyes. His Aunt Mara laid her head on his chest. Anakin looked at the woman he loved. The woman he spent one wonderful night with. The woman who borne his son. Anakin lifted his hand to caress her red-gold hair. He now knew his destiny was to be with this woman and raise his son to manhood.

"I'll live, my love," he said weakly.


	7. The Ties That Bind

Thanks everybody for your kind reviews. Please keep in mind that these are just weird little "What if" stories. Don't take them too seriously. :)

DMS

TITLE: The Ties That Bind

_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I do not own these characters. I am not profiting from this fic in anyway._

"Push through the contraction." The elderly midwife instructed the young mother. "You have to bear down and push through the count of ten."

"I am trying." Gasped the young mother. "You need to count faster!"

Elba, the senior midwife on call and her young female assistant, Allena, chuckled at the mother's outburst. They were in the clinic's birthing rooma white, austere chamber, holding only the essential furniture and equipment needed for childbirth: A bed, basin, warming table, and bassinet.

"You're almost there. I can see the crown of the child's head. One more big push and the baby will be out." Elba encouraged the petite woman in labor. "When you feel the next contraction, bear down and push."

The next contraction arrived and the woman began to push with a groan.

"That's it!" The midwife exclaimed. "The head is out!" She rotated the child slightly and gently pulled its shoulders free. The baby slid slowly from its confines. "It is a boy!" She shouted joyfully.

The mother raised her head slightly and smiled. The assistant brought over a clean towel and tenderly wrapped the baby up. With a snip of the umbilical cord, the child was free and rushed over to the warming table.

The mother's gaze followed her baby. "Is he alright?" she asked concerned.

"It is standard proceedure." The midwife assured her. "We will check him out, clean him up and bring him back to you."

"He's not crying!" the mother shouted, "Is he alive!"

As if sensing his mother's concern the baby began to wail. The midwife laughed softly. "He is fine." She explained. "Some babies don't cry right away when born. He looks fine."

The young mother smiled brightly at the sound of her son's voice. The smile faltered when a horrible pain shot though her abdomen.

"What is wrong with me?" She gasped.

The midwife checked the woman's still distended abdomen. "It is probably just the placenta being pushed out of your uterus. It's normal." The midwife softly felt around the mother's midsection. She suddenly stopped and looked up in shock.

"There is another!" she whispered.

"Another what?" The mother asked incredulously.

"Another baby…you are having twins!" The midwife explained.

"Oh…you gotta be kidding me?" The mother said in shock.

"I am afraid not." The midwife laughed and then turned to her assistant "Allena, come here quick and bring another towel!"

The assistant carefully placed the baby boy in the bassinet adjacent to the warming table and hurried over to her employer's side.

A few moments later a second child was born.

"Congratulations!" The midwife exclaimed. "It is a girl."

The baby girl let out a loud wail as the umbilical cord was cut. She was also wrapped up quickly and rushed off to the warming table to be cleaned.

Elba brought a cool wet hand towel to the new mother and gently wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "You did a good job. Both children look healthy. Just a moment and we will bring them to you."

The elder woman rose and went to her assistant's side. The young mother noticed them talking in hushed tones as they cared for her children. After swaddling the babies in small white blankets they returned to the mother. The exhausted mom propped herself up on her elbows to gaze at her babies. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she was handed the two precious bundles.

"They are so beautiful!" The mother cried. She looked down at her babies. One laid in each of her arms. She gently kissed each on the forehead and then smiled up to the midwives. She then noticed an odd look on their faces.

"What is it?" She asked.

The midwives said nothing at first. They old woman glanced at her assistant for a moment. They nodded to each other knowingly and turned back to the mother. It was the elder midwife that broke the silence.

"Honey," she said softly to the mother. "Allena and I both know of your situation and the danger to the children. We are the only ones who know you gave birth to two children. Your Master Skywalker only knew you were pregnant. He only expects one child." The old woman hesitated, but then leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on the head of nearest baby. "We could take one of the children and place it in a good home. A place where he or she would live a normal life. You would want that, wouldn't you?"

The mother looked at her two children, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes." She sobbed.

Allena stepped forward. "If you do this, you must never breath a word of what we have done. It would put us and the baby in extreme danger."

"No, I would never say a word. Never." The mother cried softly.

"You will have to decide which one to keep and which to send away." Allena whispered.

The mother looked back and forth at her two children. "Take the girl." She said. "I think a boy would be better suited to survive the challenges he will face."

The two midwives nodded.

"You are the mother." Elba said, "You have a right to name the children. Do you have names?"

The mother looked down to the boy. "I will name him Anakin."

"And the girl?"

The mother gave the baby girl a sad look. "She is so beautiful. I want a name that means that. I will name her Callista."

Allena nodded as she gently picked up the small baby girl. "I have a cousin on the world of Chad. She is barren. I know she will gladly care for Callista."

The mother nodded, then sobbed quietly.

The elder midwife took the washcloth and wiped away her tears. "Shmi, we have to notify your owner now. Remember, if you tell your Master, then Jorel Skywalker will want to reclaim what is his property. The children of slaves are the property of the master. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Shmi nodded. "Nobody will ever know there were two children born, not even Anakin."

Two Decades Later: 

The head pediatric doctor silently slipped out of the birthing room and quickly made his way to the waiting area.

"Obi-Wan." He whispered to the Jedi Knight who was pacing nervously. Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly moved toward the doctor – A man who he has known for decades and the only man he now trusted in this situation.

"Will she be alright." Kenobi asked anxiously, grabbing the doctor by his shoulders. Dr. Galen Peramum was a short, squat human that normally didn't take kindly to being handled in such a manner, but Obi-Wan was his friend and he also understood the Jedi's panic. Padme was near death when she arrived to the hospital.

"She lost a lot of blood, Obi-Wan, but we think we have her stabilized now." Dr. Peramum looked around nervously and then continued in a whisper. "I need to talk you about the babies."

Obi-Wan dropped his hands to his side in shock. "Babies?" He whispered incredulously. "As in more than one?"

"As in more than two." The doctor responded.

"What!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Shhhh!" the doctor implored as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and roughly guided him down the hall. "Let's go to my office where we can talk privately."

Kenobi and the doctor quickly moved down the corridor and into Dr. Pergamum's spacious office. The doctor locked the door behind them and then ushered Obi-Wan to a small couch.

"Obi," the doctor began, "Padme never had pre-natal care before today, is that correct?"

Kenobi sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "No, we wanted to keep this pregnancy as quiet as possible." Obi-Wan looked up at the doctor. "We couldn't risk her going to a hospital…until today when she started hemorrhaging." Suddenly the Jedi remembered what the doctor said in the waiting room. "Wait, you said there was more than two babies! How many?"

"Three." Galen said softly. "She had two girls and one boy."

"Oh Force!" Kenobi swore and he raked his fingers through his hair. "This complicates matters. I had arranged for one baby to be safeguarded by a friend, but now I will have to find safe havens for two more."

Dr. Pergamum gently placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and looked at him somberly. "That is what I want to talk to you about Obi." The doctor sat down next to the Jedi. "No matter how careful you were, people in this hospital saw Padme enter and there was no hiding her pregnancy. But there are only three people who know she gave birth to triplets…well, four including you." The doctor corrected himself. "And I trust them all explicitly to keep this matter quiet."

"If Padme leaves here with no children people will be suspicious." The doctor continued, "And if she leaves here with three babies Anakin and the Emperor are bound to find out."

"What do you suggest?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I suggest Padme leaves here with one baby. You can go along with your original plan with that child. The remaining babies will be smuggled out to you later and you can place them in safe homes then. This way, if the Emperor and Anakin do find out about her stay here, they will only be searching for one child, not three."

The Jedi Knight considered his friend's words and then nodded in agreement. "I concur. I will talk to Padme."

"I have already discussed the options with her and she said she would go along with whatever you decide is best for the children." The doctor replied. "Do you wish to see the babies now?"

Obi-Wan stood. "Yes, I would like that very much, Galen."

Kenobi and the doctor returned to the birthing room. Padme Amidala lay in the lone bed that occupied the chamber. Dr. Pergamum's two assistants were tending to the exhausted mother and her three babies.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan whispered as he rushed over and kneeled at her bedside. He grasped her small, pale hand gently. "Are you alright?"

Padme turned to her protector and smiled sadly. "I am very tired, Obi-Wan. Can you believe it, triplets?" She laughed softly.

Kenobi shook his head in disbelief. "No, it is hard to believe. Don't worry Padme. I will take care of them. But we feel it is best that you leave the hospital with only one baby. We doubt your entry into the hospital went unnoticed. This would give the other two the best chance of remaining undetected." Obi-Wan stopped and gave the young mother a pained look. "You must decide which one to keep."

Padme looked over to the three babies sleeping in their bassinets. "The boy looks so much like his father, "Padme said with a shiver, "I don't think I could bear looking into his eyes every morning and thinking of Anakin." Tears started streaming down her face and she sobbed quietly. "I think I will take one of the girls. One looks like me very much, but the other looks like my mother. I think I will take the child that looks like my mother." She began sobbing in earnest when she realized this might be the last time her children were together.

"Do you think they will ever be reunited?" She asked Obi-Wan quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded and said with a smile. "I am sure the Force will see to it." He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Do you have names for them?"

Padme smiled. "Yes, the boy I will call Luke. The baby girl that looks like me I will call Leia, and the baby that looks like my mother I will call Mara."

Epilogue: 70 years later 

Ben Skywalker pored over the genealogy report he had painstakingly assembled for his parent's' 30th wedding anniversary. He had spent the last two years scouring through numerous libraries, medical histories, and archives. He investigated every rumor and interviewed dozens of people until the truth of his ancestry was known. Now that he completed the final report he was uncertain as to what to do.

'_The Force is the tie that binds our family together_.' Ben contemplated silently as his finger slowly traced the flow of the Genealogy chart on the Datapad.

'_The Force was attempting to reunite our family_.' Ben thought. _'Dad must have felt the pull of the Force, but did not understand its intent.'_

As he gazed at the family tree flow chart, he looked at how the various family lines branched off and sometimes intersected. It was those intersections that were troubling. He looked at the report for a moment longer before he made his decision. He reached up with his thumb and pushed the delete button.

"Sometimes there are things about our past that are best left undiscovered." He said sadly.


	8. The Revelation

**TITLE: The Revelation**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Never have and probably never will. I am not making any money off of this badly written fic.**_

**_> > > > > > > > > > >_**

Luke Skywalker was walking down the busy streets of Corsucant when he felt a familiar presence through the Force. He eagerly scanned the crowd until he sighted a flash of brilliant reddish gold hair in the distance. Luke grinned.

'_Mara Jade. I wonder what she's doing here?' _He thought as he pushed his way through the bustling crowd toward his good friend.

When he got closer to Mara, he noticed she was burdened down with a half dozen shopping bags and boxes.

"Hey Mara, let me help you." He said as he arrived, relieving Mara of a couple of the larger packages.

"Skywalker!" Mara said surprised. "Thanks…I didn't know you were on planet."

"Just got in today. I've been shielding my presence. I wanted to surprise my sister, but it turns out her and the family are off to a spa for the weekend." Luke said with a shrug. "So I'm just killing time until they return."

"Oh." Mara said noncommittally. "My speeder is here." She said as she approached a sleek new model.

"Wow!" Luke was genuinely impressed. It was a red mid-size Turbo Sportster, one of the top-of-the-line speeders. "A rental I assume?" Luke inquired as he piled the bags and packages in the back seat of the speeder.

"No, I bought it." Mara admitted.

Luke looked at his friend in surprise. "You bought it? Do you intend to be on Corsucant long?" The thought of Mara permanently making residence on a planet he called his home away from the Jedi Academy made his heart leap. He enjoyed the redheaded trader's company, but was always disappointed to find her off flying about the Galaxy. The prospect of spending more time with Mara thrilled Luke.

Mara seemed reluctant to answer him at first, but after some hesitation she replied. "If you must know Skywalker, Karrde's organization picked up some major government contracts so there was a need for a full time representative on Corsucant."

"I can't believe Karrde is forcing you to settle down in one place." Luke said half-seriously. He knew nobody could force Mara Jade to do anything she didn't want to, but he also knew she enjoyed the freedom of space travel.

Mara put the last of her packages in the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat leaving Luke standing on the sidewalk. She pursed her lips in thought, not knowing how much to reveal to her friend. "No, I asked him for this assignment." She finally admitted. She sighed quietly as she finally decided Luke deserved to know the truth. "Hop in Luke and I'll show you my new apartment, if you not too busy that is."

Luke didn't know what shocked him more: Mara admitting she volunteered for a planetside assignment or her calling him by his first name. "No I'm not busy. I'd love to see your new apartment." The Jedi said with a smile as he slipped into the speeder.

About ten minutes later he was in for an even bigger shock as Mara pulled into the Imperial Palace parking garage. "You live in the same building as me and my sister?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Mara smiled, "I just couldn't bear to be too far away from favorite Jedi Master." She said with a playful wink. She noticed the stunned look on Luke's face and laughed. "Just kidding Skywalker. Karrde thought it was best to live near where most of my government contacts were located."

"Oh…yeah, I see." Luke said sheepishly as he grabbed up her packages and headed towards the turbolift. As the doors closed Luke noticed she pushed the button for the floor directly under his. "You are going to be under me." He said happily.

Mara turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow "What?"

Luke immediately realized what he said came out wrong. "Umm… I mean you are going to live under me…I mean your apartment is under my floor."

Mara laughed softly. "You are so cute when you are that shade of red, Luke."

The doors of the lift opened and Mara exited. Luke stood transfixed_. 'Did she just say I was cute?'_ he asked himself. The closing doors brought him out of his stupor. He used the force to push the door-open button and quickly followed Mara down the hall.

She palmed the access pad and led Luke into her new quarters. As he stepped inside Luke was stunned by the decor of Mara's home. The floor plan was similar to Luke's apartment but that is where the similarity ended. Where Luke's quarters was fairly austere and functional, Mara's place was warm and inviting. Luke gazed in wonder at the beautiful paintings that hung on the walls and the exquisite furniture that graced the rooms. In the main living area there was a curved sectional couch facing a large fireplace. In front of the hearth laid a fur throw rug. The quiet sensuality of the quarters did not escape the Jedi Master's notice.

"Your apartment is beautiful." He whispered.

Mara looked over to her friend and smiled. "Thanks. Just put those packages over on the kitchen table." Mara said as she moved into the kitchen. "Would you like some wine?" She asked as she grabbed a couple glasses.

"Sure," Luke said as he piled her shopping bags on the table. "Mara you said you volunteered to stay on Corsucant. Any particular reason?"

Mara was opening the wine bottle when she stopped and looked at Luke. She dragged in a deep breath and then slowly released it. She popped the cork and poured the wine into two goblets. "Luke, come sit with me." She said as she carried the wineglasses and bottle to the couch.

Luke was confused but followed his friend and sat down next to her. He took the offered glass and sipped silently. Mara glanced at Luke for a moment before she let her eyes drop to the ground.

"The reason I decided to request a planetside assignment was it was suggested by my therapist." She said quietly and then quickly looked up to see Luke's reaction.

"Therapist? Are you injured?" he asked thinking she was referring to a physical therapist.

Mara shook her head. "No, not that kind of therapist. I've been going to a psychotherapist for the last 6 months." She confessed.

"A psychotherapist!" Luke said startled. "Why? You don't have any reason to see a psychotherapist!" Luke insisted.

"Luke," Mara sighed, "I was practically raised by Palpatine. That should be reason enough for therapy." She drained her glass and poured herself a new one.

"I started seeing my therapist because for years I've been unhappy and I didn't understand why. I had a great job, a fast ship, friends, I thought I had everything…but I was still not content." Mara took another sip of wine and then put her glass down on the side table and turned and faced her friend. "The depression became so severe that it was causing problems at work. That's when Karrde suggested I see a doctor friend of his. I am glad I did."

Luke was not sure what to say. Mara was not the type of person who readily admitted weakness. He was afraid anything he could say would just put him in hot water. He decided his safest approach was simply to be a good listener. "So what happened?" He finally asked.

Mara leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. After a moment she began talking. "I discovered that the reason I wasn't happy was because I kept my emotions bottled up inside. I was afraid of commitment and attachment. I had casual friends, but no deeply committed relationships. I avoided settling down and growing roots because that meant getting to know people around me. I knew that the closer that I was to a person the greater the chance of it ending up in heartbreak. So instead of taking the risk I would just blast off planet and avoid the situation altogether."

She opened her eyes and looked over to Luke. "My doctor told me I would have to face my fears. It meant I'd have to stop my nomadic existence, stop pushing people away, and start taking chances. That's the reason I decided to ask for a planetside assignment. It also partially explains why I chose this apartment. I realized I would have to eventually face my greatest fear."

Mara paused. Luke was unsure what she meant by that last statement. Did she move to the Imperial Palace to confront her ghosts from her past? She did grow up on these grounds. Luke wondered what horrible memories they held for his dear friend.

"No, I am not here to confront my memories of the Emperor." Mara explained, picking up some of Luke's thoughts through their bond. "No, during one of my sessions with my doctor I finally realized why I was always so cold and confrontational when around you. It was because what I feared the most in this Galaxy... was you."

Luke was stunned. "You are afraid of me?" He asked quietly. "Why?"

Mara gazed into Luke's brilliant blue eyes. The Jedi Master could sense her internal struggle as she considered continuing this conversation or avoiding it altogether and asking him to leave. Finally she made a decision. "I fear you Luke because I love you."

Mara held her breath. A part of her could not believe she told him. It went against every instinct that was beat into her by Palpatine and her handlers. Love was a weakness. Love could get you killed. But Mara knew that if she were ever going to break free of her previous training and have half a chance at a normal life she would have to take the big risks when it came to matters of the heart. Now she was going to find out if it was worth the risk. Would Luke laugh at her and walk out? Or would he accept her love?

Luke stared at Mara in complete shock. He always dreamed of one day having a romantic relationship with this beautiful and sensual woman, but never in any of his wildest fantasies did he ever imagine Mara would be the first to profess her love to him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came. Luke was utterly speechless, but he knew he needed to do or say something soon or Mara would jump to the wrong conclusion. So he did what he always dreamed of doing. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

When Luke's lips touched hers, Mara's eyes closed and she moaned softly. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. All of the romantic longings and sexual cravings that Mara had so carefully pent up over the years suddenly were unleashed.

Tonight the former Emperor's Hand will not be denied.

Without warning she brought her hands around to Luke's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. After fumbling with the buttons momentarily Mara became impatient and hungrily tore the clothing from his body. Luke, not wanting his trousers to meet the same fate, momentarily broke away from their kiss, kicked off his boots and quickly removed his pants. While he was doing this Mara hastily divested herself of her clothing until both were standing in the living area nude and breathing heavy.

Mara reached over to the side table and picked up a remote. "Watch this." She said seductively. She pushed a couple buttons and suddenly the lights dimmed and the gas fireplace lit up. She tossed the remote to the side and once again wrapped her arms around Luke, capturing his lips with her own. Without breaking from their passionate embrace, Luke slowly lowered Mara onto the fur-skinned rug. She wasn't the only one with pent up lust, no, not lust, love, for the person in their arms.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Twelve hours later both Luke and Mara decided that they could not possibly continue. Mara tossed aside a hardbound copy of the _Unabridged and Illustrated Galactic Karma Sutra_. "I think we did every position listed in that book." Mara sighed blissfully.

"At least twice!" Luke added with a grin. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

They were both on their backs lying on the rug in front of the warm fire. "Remind me to send your therapist a gift." Luke joked.

Mara laughed and slapped him playfully. "What are you going to say on the card Farmboy? _Thanks Doc for making it possible to have mind-blowing sex with one of your patients_?"

Luke rolled onto his side and gazed at Mara. "No, I was going to say _Thank you for allowing me to finally find the love of my life_."

"I love you too." Mara whispered.

Luke was absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft fur of the rug. "I love this throw rug." Luke commented. "What kind of animal is it?"

Mara turned to look at her lover. "It's all the rage. Something I picked up at an Empire-Chic specialty store. It's an Ewok-skin rug."

Luke's hand stilled. "What?" He gasped.

"It's Ewok." Mara repeated.

Luke bolted off of the rug and backed away in horror. "Sith Mara!" He screamed. "You mean we spent the entire night having sex on a dead Ewok!" Luke suddenly felt ill, his stomach threatening to lose its contents.

"Well, it is probably more than one Ewok." Mara explained. "They are pretty small creatures and this is a fairly large rug." She stared at her lover in confusion. "Why are you so upset, Luke? They're only semi-sentient. And they're carnivorous little buggers. I'll tell you what, if they had half a chance they would eat you…and not in the good way I did last night."

Luke did not hear Mara's words. He eyes were transfixed on the offensive floor covering. The colors, the distinct markings, the texture they all seemed very familiar to him. He stepped forward, examining the fur more closely.

"Wicket?" he sobbed.

_**The End**_


	9. It Never Happened

**Vlassy Nature Preserve Hospital on Garqui in the outer rim**

"He's coming around," Mara gasped in relief as Luke stirred in the hospital bed. The handsome Jedi blinked his eyes from the light flooding in the window. As his vision adjusted he looked around the room in confusion as he realized the room was filled with family and friends looking down at him with concern.

"What's going on?" He asked bewildered.

"Oh Luke," Mara gasped as she came to his side and grasped his hand tightly in hers. "We were hiking in the Vlassy Nature Preserve when we stopped to talk. All of these birds started flying around our heads and landing on our fingers and shoulders when one bird flew straight into the back of your head knocking you out. The Preserve ranger said the birds must have been rabid to come up to humans so readily. Are you okay?"

Luke looked at Mara in confusion. "Vlassy Nature Preserve? We haven't been there since before our wedding."

Mara gave a look of concern to the other occupants in the room. Luke's sister Leia and Han frowned.

"Luke…" Mara said tentatively. "We haven't been married yet. That is coming up this month… are you sure you are okay?"

Luke's mind tried to grasp what he was hearing. "You mean it was all a dream?"

"What was a dream, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked as she glanced questionably at her uncle.

"The war, the Dark Nest fiasco, the Corellian uprising?" Luke said rapidly.

"We have no idea what you are talking about, Luke." Mara said concerned.

Luke shook his head. "It was all so real and you all were in this dream. You Leia, Han, your kids, Chewie, Mara and so many others… it was so real."

"Calm down kid and tell us about this dream." Han said softly.

Luke took in a calming breath and then began his story. "It was horrible. We were attacked by an alien race and Chewie died."

Chewie, who was standing behind the Solo twins, bellowed a question.

"Umm… you were killed when a moon fell on your head," Luke said with a tinge of embarrassment realizing that sounded absolutely absurd.

Chewie barked out a laugh as a grin spread across Han's face. "You said it Chewie, that probably would be the only thing that could bring you down." Han turned back to Luke, "Did I die in this dream?"

The color seemed to drain from Luke's cheeks. "No," he said tentatively, "but Anakin died."

The smile slipped from Han face. "How did he die?"

Luke shifted in his bed nervously. "Ummm… he went out on a dangerous behind-enemy-lines mission with a group of Jedi children and died in battle."

Han scoffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen. What idiot would order a group of kids to go on a dangerous mission?"

Luke ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Well… in this dream, I did."

Han laughed again, "Well, at least I know it is a dream and not a Jedi vision. You would never do anything that stupid!"

"What happened to me in your dream Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked excitedly.

"Well," Luke said slowly, "you got involved in some type of bug cult and you spent months acting like a bug, making clicking sounds with your throat and rubbing forearms with your friend Zekk."

All the Solo children burst out in laughter.

"Bugs?! And with Zekk!" Jaina said between her fits of laughter. "Zekk is not my type. I like pilots. You gotta love a man in uniform."

"What about me, Uncle Luke?" Jacen said excitedly.

"You Jacen," Luke said gravely, "teamed up with Lumiya and became a Sith Lord. Of course the galaxy didn't know that at the time and you became the head of a fascist secret police organization who rounded up Corellians and tortured prisoners."

Anakin and Jaina looked at Luke in disbelieve. "Jacen!" They said simultaneously before breaking out in laughter.

"Jacen our tree-hugging, liberal, animal loving, pacifist brother-- a Sith!?" Anakin and Jaina laughed until tears ran down their cheeks.

"Well, in my dream Jacen was captured in a war and tortured by a chicken-like alien for month until it wrecked his mind." Luke said, for some reason taking offense to their laughter.

"Chicken-like alien!" Leia said incredulously. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"What about me Luke?" Mara asked tentatively.

Luke looked at his fiancée with great love. "After about a decade of marriage we finally have a son, but Darth Jacen attempts to turn him to the darkside until he is so confused he becomes distant from his parents."

Mara cocked her head to the side, "We wait over ten years to have a kid? Why is that?"

Luke shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I want a lot of kids."

Mara smiled, "So do I." She turned to the Solo Clan. "Maybe if we can get some privacy we can get started on that process and make sure that horrible dream never occurs."

Leia blushed and Han just gave a cocky smile. "Come on kids, Chewie, lets give these kids some privacy."

As they walked out the door Luke smiled. "Thank the Force it was all a dream!"


	10. Many waters cannot quench love

**Title: Many waters cannot quench love**

**Characters: L/M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. **

_Author's notes: This fic is my entry to a Rewrite Challenge: I was to Rewrite a scene from a Tim Zhan book._

_._

_._

* * *

'_Great, I got both of us killed,' _Mara thought somberly. Moments ago, as her lightsaber had cut through the wall of the cave, all she thought about was stopping the sentinel droid from killing her and Luke. Little did she know but she was signing their death warrant. The hole she made in the wall made an opening to the water above and now they were now trapped in a chamber with the water swiftly rising and no way to escape.

The horrible feeling that enveloped her was overwhelming. She could handle her own death but the thought that she was the cause of Luke's soon-to-be untimely demise was crushing.

"Don't give up yet," Luke was telling her. He was always the optimist, but this time Mara could tell he was simply trying to keep her mind from dropping down into deep despair. His words were encouraging but there was no real hope in his voice. "There has to be a way out of this," he continued.

'_Yeah right,_ 'she thought despondently.

"It's too bad we're going to die," Mara said sadly. "We did make a good team."

"We really _do_," Luke corrected her. "You know, when we were fighting those sentinels down there, something happened to me. To us. We were so close in the Force that it was like we'd become a single person. It was… it was something very special."

Mara rubbed her temples where a headache was forming. Luke was right, it was special. She now felt closer to this man than any person in the galaxy. It was like he was an extension of her. She knew all of his fears, desires, hopes and dreams. And now she had to face the fact that her actions would soon cause the destruction of all that he hoped for in the future.

Why in the worlds would the Force pull such a horrific trick on them? She finally found a man she could love and now they were going to die. It was like Palpatine himself wrote this particular scene in her life. It was cruel and twisted.

Luke watched her, probably expecting some type of response. When she didn't say anything he squared his shoulders and continued. "Mara…will you marry me?"

Mara head shot up in surprise. "Marry you?" She was dumbfounded by this turn of events. Hadn't he noticed they were about to die? "Luke, unless Artoo is a ordained minister droid, I really don't think that's possible before we drown."

Luke looked crestfallen.

"Mara, just for a moment, believe that we'll get out of this alive," Luke pleaded, "what would your answer be?" He gave her a hopeful look. She didn't think there was a snowballs chance on Mustafar that they would live through the day, but she couldn't break his heart before he died.

"I would say yes," she said and was a bit surprised when she realized she wasn't just saying it to make him happy during his last moments, but she really meant it. This realization should have given her some comfort, but the fact that it would never come to pass only made her more miserable.

"Hey," Luke said as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll be alright. I have found the love of my life and there is no way I will let some water stand in the way of our honeymoon."

Mara had to smile. "Oh really, did you have something special planned for us?"

Luke gave her a lopsided smile as he projected through the force his desires.

Mara's eyes went wide in surprise and yearning. "Why are we just sitting here, let's find a way out of this place!"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of Luke poking his lightsaber into the ceiling of the chamber dome, Mara began to wonder if they should give up this hopeless attempt of an escape and just get to some honeymoon activities. At least she would die a happy woman.

'_I can think of something better than a cave ceiling for him to poke at,' _she thought as a grin crossed her face.

She heard Luke's lightsaber deactivate. "Is that so?" he said with a smirk.

'_Blast this damn Force connection!' _She thought while flushing red with embarrassment.

"Mara, stop thinking to yourself," Luke laughed. "I can still hear you."

She didn't think it was possible, but she turned an even brighter red. She let out a deep breath and tried to gain her equilibrium.

"Well, does it make sense to try to prevent the enviable and die in a desperate struggle to live while we can take the next few hours and…" she broke off in embarrassment.

Now Luke was grinning as her discomfort instead of the other way around. "And what Mara?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" she growled.

"Oh come now," he said, mock accusingly. "When have I ever made anything easy for you?"

"Not very often," she conceded. Visibly bracing herself, she reached over and took his hands. "Why don't we take our last hours of life and..." She just couldn't bring herself to come out and say what she wanted to do.

"And what?" Luke gave her a false look of confusion.

Mara scowled. "You know what!" she bit out as she pulled him closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

Luke responded with a ferocity that shocked her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands wandering over her body. Eventually they pulled away from each other breathing harshly.

"Oh, that's what you mean," he chuckled and Mara couldn't help but smack him on the shoulder.

"Oww," he joked, but then his gave her a serious look. "Mara, do you really want our first time to be on the cold wet floor of a cave, while we are soaking wet, reeking of sweat and our clothes smelling of Qom Jha and fire creeper guano?"

She shook her head at his everlasting optimism. "Luke, I just want there_ to be_ a first time. At this point I don't think I care if we have to do it in the water like a couple Mon Calamarians."

Luke looked at the rising water. "I really don't think that will work, Mara," he said with a laugh. "That water's cold!" He dragged out the last word for emphasis.

"Arrggghhh! You're impossible!" She said turning away from him.

Luke laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him and giving her another long and lingering kiss. They parted leaving Mara wanting much, much more. "I'll tell you what, if I can't get us out of here before the water gets to the level of that pipe over there," he said while pointing to the bend in an old pipe leading down to the submerged generator. "I will let you have your way with me."

Mara rolled her eyes at his audacity, but then she smiled and called his bluff. "Okay farmboy, but you better hurry." She grabbed him by his belt and hauled him toward her until she was able to wrap her arms around him pulling him tightly against her. "I must warn you, there is a lot of ways I want to have you." She gave him a mischievous smile and let him get a glimpse of her intentions through the Force.

Luke's jaw dropped as his face turned red. "I, ah, I…"he shook his head to clear his mind of the images she was projecting. "As tempting as that is, I would rather enjoy a lifetime with you then just a few hours. I will find a way out of this place," he said with renewed determination.

Her fantasies must have inspired Luke, because within minutes he came up with a plan. It was a risky one, but when you are facing death anyway, is there really a risk?

He determined that the cortosis ore walls were weak enough to collapse if enough pressure was applied. The way to make this jolt was to blow up the submerged Braxxon-Fipps 590 fusion generator. Lucky for the Jedi, Mara knew how to perform a Paparak cross-cut, a technique for weakening a stressed wall, but giving you enough time to get out of the way.

Luke liked the idea, but he wanted to do the cut. "Okay," Luke said. "So give me a fast course."

"Luke, it's not that easy. I'll do it."

"Mara—," Luke started to protest.

"Besides," she added quietly, "when whichever of us goes down pops up again, the other one's going to have to get them back up here out of the way of the blast. I don't think I can lift you that far and that fast," Her lips pressed briefly together. "And frankly, I don't want to sit here and watch myself fail."

Luke shook his head. "This is blackmail you know."

"Luke, I'm the reason you are here and we are about to drown in this freezing water." Mara said ardently. "Please let me do this. I know I can make the cut and I know you can pull me out. We make a good team. Let's work like a good team."

The Jedi had no choice but to agree. "Okay, but be careful." He leaned in and gave her another tender kiss.

"I will," she said as she unclipped her lightsaber and then plunged into the water.

Luke could only gaze anxiously at the surface of the water waiting for Mara to make the cut weakening the wall of the generator. Finally her head breached the water surface. "Got it," she gasped.

Luke reached out with the force pulling Mara out of the water, over the railing and to safety. A large explosion rocked the chamber and the water started to flow out of the area.

Mara smiled. "Guess we should jump in and let the flow of the water take us out."

Luke frowned. "It's not that easy, the time it will take to get to the other chamber will be much longer than we can hold our breath. We will have to go into a hibernation trance."

"How fast can you put me into one?" Mara asked.

"Pretty fast," he told her. "Take a few deep breaths and tell me what phrase you want me to use to snap you out of it."

"A phrase, right" she said, inhaling deeply, a strangely playful mood touching her mind. "Okay, see if you can handle this one…"

Mara gave the Jedi the phrase. Luke smiled. "Okay, got it."

He put her into a deep hibernation trance. "Artoo," Luke called to his droid. "You go on ahead and we hopefully will meet up in the far chamber." The droid rolled to an area where the railing was missing and tipped into the water with a splash.

Luke maneuvered Mara into the water and holding on to the edge of the walkway until he could get himself into a partial trance. It would be deep enough of a trance to slow his breathing, but still allow him to remain conscious. Luke took a couple deep breaths and then let go of his handhold.

Luke clung to Mara tightly as the swift current dragged them down the tunnel system. It was a rough ride with the current battering them against the stone walls. As the minutes dragged by Luke could not help but worry about his vision of Mara lying in the water and appearing dead. Eventually, the current swept them into a large chamber where the water diverted along various passageways. The water was shallow in this area as Luke bobbed face up in the calming water. His eyes opened as he came out of his trance. He coughed, sputtering water out of his lungs. He went to reach for Mara but she was not with him. He quickly got to his feet, his eyes straining in the dim light, looking for his friend. Finally he saw her on the other side of the chamber floating on the surface of the water. Her eyes were closed and her face pale and Luke could not detect any rise and fall of her chest. She looked dead…just like in his vision.

"Oh no, no," Luke moaned as he splashed over to Mara. He reached her and cradled her in his arms. Her skin felt cold, but he could sense her presence in the Force. "I love you, Mara." He said warmly. She remained motionless. In his panic Luke forgot to give Mara her chosen phrase to bring her out of the trance.

He smiled and then said, "You will Kriff Luke Skywalker!"

Mara's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she looked up into the face of her future husband. "How you like my new Last Command?"

Luke laughed. "I wish that was the original command. It would have made our stay on Wayland much more interesting."

Mara chuckled. "Come here," she said as she pulled him down into a kiss. Mara couldn't believe they had survived and they were going to get married. Now they could be together forever.

In her head she could hear Luke's response to her thoughts. _'Yes, forever.'_


	11. My Brother's Keeper

_This viggie was part of a writing challenge on TFN. I had to give an alternate ending to the Legacy of the Force series in which Jaina doesn't kill Jacen/Caedus. Jacen could be killed by another person, escape, kill Jaina, or get captured._

_**SPOILER WARNING: The second part of this viggie has some Fate of the Jedi spoilers, especially for the book Ascension. **_

.

* * *

Jaina sprang towards Lord Caedus, her purple lightsaber blade a blur of motion. She swung at his armless side where he was most vulnerable. It was only sheer luck that saved Caedus' life. His knees finally buckled dropping him to the deck leaving Jaina's saber harmlessly whizzing over his head.

As she moved forward for the final blow she felt something in the Force that made her heart clench in anguish. It was Caedus screaming out through the Force warning Tenel Ka that she and Allana were in danger. At the same moment Jaina felt something else in the room. She sensed an entity...a dark ancient evil swirling around her brother. A cold fear gripped her heart as she moved toward Caedus. She brought her blade up intent on finishing this fight. As her lightsaber moved in a downward arc she deactivated her blade and brought the butt of the weapon crashing down onto his skull.

As Caedus slipped into unconscious Jaina could feel something seething with a mindless rage as it whipped around the incinerator room and then mysteriously disappeared leaving only a foul residue of evil within the Force.

"What the hell was that?" Jaina muttered in shock.

She looked back to her brother. He was bleeding profusely and she could hear the blood gurgle in his lungs. Jaina picked up his lightsaber and tossed it in the incinerator. She then limped over to the gurney pushing off the hapless body of Prince Isolder. She rolled the carrying bed toward her brother and with the last of her Force strength levitated him onto the gurney. She spread a sheet over his body and pushed him out of the room. As petite as she was she doubted she could cram two people into her Stealth X. Perhaps she could hotwire the _Beam Racer_; Prince Isolder no longer had a need for it.

* * *

Jaina watched her brother as he slowly regained consciousness and silently wondered who was going to wake up: Caedus or Jacen. It really didn't matter; both were going to face the same fate. Jag came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She brought up her hand and gave his a squeeze. After her escape from the _Anakin Solo_ she brought her brother to Jag's personal ship where Darth Caedus was put into a medically induced coma. The siblings then spent the next few days floating in Bacta to heal their injuries.

Now they were in a mining complex on Koros Major. It was a place that had the equipment she needed to keep her brother out of trouble. As an added precaution she placed caged Ysalamiri around the room.

She watched as Caedus' eyes fluttered open and blinked at the harsh lights glaring down at him. After a moment he turned toward his sister. "Jaina," he said, his voice parched.

Jaina moved over to her brother. "It's me."

He tried to move, but found himself securely strapped to a medical stretcher. "Are Tenel Ka and Allana alive?"

Jaina nodded. "Your warning got to them just in time."

A look of relief washed over her brother as tears fell from his eyes. "You should have killed me, Jaina. What I did is unforgivable. I deserve to be dead."

"True," she replied matter-of-factly. "If it all was truly your doing."

His face screwed up in confusion. "Of course I was."

Jaina kneeled down next to her brother and scrutinized at him intently. "As I was moving in for the killing blow, I felt a dark presence in the room. It wasn't like anything I have ever touched in the Force. It was strong, evil and alien. I think it was influencing you. It didn't separate from your body until the very end, when your death looked inevitable. That's why I spared your life."

She stood and flipped some switches at a nearby control panel.

Jacen looked around confused. "What are you going to do?"

Jaina sighed heavily. "If something was influencing you, you deserve another chance. The problem is this thing went undetected by the entire Jedi Order including Grand Master Luke. There is no way for me to determine your status." Her head dropped in thought. "I'm going to encase you in carbonite and have Jag stash you away. I can't risk you fooling everybody again and allowing that…_thing _to get a foothold in our galaxy."

"What then?"

Jaina looked very tired. "I am the Sword of the Jedi. I am going to hunt down it down and kill it. Maybe then you can be saved."

She pushed a red button, and the floor panel with stretcher lowered into the carbonite freezing chamber.

"Wait," her brother called out. She was expecting him to beg for his release or convince her he was the old Jacen again, but he didn't. "Jaina, please tell Ben and Luke that I'm sorry for everything."

She snorted.

"I know that sounds like a trite platitude, but it's true." He closed his eyes. "Tell them I wish Mara was the victor on Kavan."

Jaina gazed down at her bother sadly. "Dad once told me he dreamed while encased in carbonite." She pressed the start button and there was a sudden blast of sub-zero air as the carbonite flash freezing process initiated.

"Sweet dreams, brother."

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Jacen Solo gasped as air rushed into his lungs painfully. The muscles between his ribs protested as they expanded and retracted with each breath. He attempted to move but was restrained. He strained to focus his eyes but all he could make out was blurs of light coming from the ceiling. He felt like he had just woken up from a sleeping-pill induced slumber—the type of sleep that has you waking up groggy and with the momentary panic of not knowing where you are...until you realize you're in your own bed. Unfortunately, even blind, Jacen knew he wasn't in his quarters.

He heard the soft humming of a starship. He was all too familiar with the sights and sounds of ships. This one sounded big, perhaps a Star Destroyer. There was also an echo that could be heard when an occasional alert or clunk of machinery occurred. He was in a large room, perhaps a storage area or docking bay.

He struggled against his bonds but quickly tired. It felt like his muscles had atrophied. He let his head fall back on whatever he was lying on and tried to remember where he was.

He recalled being on the _Anakin Solo_. That memory sparked a cascade of thoughts and images. He fought his sister and was defeated. She captured him and encased him in carbonite with the promise of releasing him when she killed the entity she believed possessed him during his reign as Darth Caedus.

"Jaina?" he called out. He heard the soft footfalls of someone coming up to him. He strained his eyes, forcing them to focus. As the being walked closer she became clearer. It was a small blue skinned female that approached and finally knelt down next to him.

"Don't try to move, you have been released from the Carbonite. It may take an hour to recover your muscle control and the ability to touch the Force. Your eyesight should return soon."

"Who are you?"

The alien gave a warm smile, but Jacen noticed that the smile did not reach her icy green eyes. My name is Rokari Kam. I am a Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. I am a Jessar from Quaras."

Jacen's brow creased. "I thought the Jessar were a slave race."

The alien gave him an eerie smile that raised the hairs on the back of Jacen's neck. "Very good, you know your history well." She stood and paced around him. "The Jessar were freed in a successful revolt. You have been asleep for over three years and have missed much."

"Where's my sister Jaina," Jacen demanded.

The alien gave a soft light-hearted laugh. Jacen assumed it was meant to be disarming, but something in the voice felt icy and malevolent. "Oh, she's around. You'll see her soon."

She came back to him and knelt very closely Jacen, her face only a hand's length from his. "You really don't remember me?"

Jacen looked at the soft-voiced petite alien with no recognition. "I'm sorry; you have me at a disadvantage."

The alien gave a soft snicker. "Indeed I do." She stood again. "It's too bad; we had so much fun together. Oh the games we played." She reached into her tunic pocket and pulled out a knotted tassel. She brought it close to Jacen and dangled it in front of his face so he could focus on it. "Do you know what this is?"

He instantly recognized it as the object that set him on the path of destruction. He nodded. "It was something Lumiya gave to me to trick me.

"And it was I who gave her the instructions on how to make it." She gave him a feral grin. "Your mistake was interpreting the prophecies as referring to you." She laughed. "A bit narcissistic for a Jedi."

"What do you mean?"

The alien shook her head in disbelief of his ignorance. "Everything that the tassels foretold referred to me." She lifted her hand and counted off the prognostications on each finger.

"He will remake himself, he will choose the fate of the weak, he will immortalize his love, he will choose how he will be loved, he will win and break his chains, he will shed his skin and choose a new skin, he will strengthen himself through sacrifice, he will crawl through his cloak, he will know brotherhood, he will make a pet, he will strengthen himself through pain, he will be drawn from peace into conflict, he will ruin those who deny justice."

As Jacen listened to the alien he noticed his sight was slowly improving. He could now see the dark blur of items in the distance including shadowy oblong objects hanging from the ceiling. He strained his eyes but could not bring them into focus.

"He will ruin those who deny justice, but you forgot to ask, justice for whom?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "For me." She paced around him like a stalking nexu.

"He will remake himself, he will shed his skin and choose a new skin. I have done all of those including this body." She gave him a quizzical look. "Perhaps that's why you don't recognize me." She went back to Jacen morphing into something different. When she knelt down beside him again the face was familiar. It was a lithe blondish woman with soulful grey eyes. It took him a moment to remember her name. "Callista?"

She smiled as she ran a teasing finger down his cheek and along his jaw line. It may have meant to be seductive, but it only sent cold chills down his spine. "Of course Jacen. How could you forget your uncle's former lover? I remember you growing up. You always had a joke to tell. It was one of your most endearing qualities."

"You're not Callista."

Her eyes went wide. "Very perceptive, much better than your uncle, I almost had him fooled for a second. No, I'm not Callista, but she is a part of me, along with hundreds of other tormented souls sacrificed to make me stronger.

"Where's my sister," Jacen demanded.

The alien looked annoyed. "Always so demanding." She looked around the room. "She's around here somewhere." She broke into a smile as located what she was looking for. "There she is."

She walked out of Jacen's line of sight. When she returned Jacen gagged as bile crept up his throat. He turned his head away and sobbed. The faux-Callista held Jaina's decapitated head by the hair. She knelt over Jacen. "Watch," she compelled him and his head turned unwillingly toward the horrific image. Callista took her free hand and grabbed Jaina's jaw and then started manipulating the corpse's mouth like a macabre ventriloquist. "I'm the sword of the Jedi; I'm going to kill you for what you did to my brother."

The alien laughed and tossed the head across the room. Jacen could hear a wet thud as it hit the far wall.

Callista looked at Jacen arrogantly. "She was filled with self importance just like you." She stood up and went to the far wall and flicked on all the overhead lights. Jacen was temporarily blinded, but then as his eyes adjusted the room came into focus. What he saw was the most horrific sight he had ever seen. Bodies hung upside down from the ceiling most of them eviscerated with their bowels lying on the ground below. Jacen turned his head and vomited.

"You see, another prophecy complete. He will strengthen himself through pain." She turned to him, her eyes glittering with malice. "The crew of the _Bloodfin_ knew pain. They all died very slowly and in great agony."

She moved toward Jacen and straddled him as he lay restrained on the medical stretcher. "It feels like some of your Force control may be coming back. It is time to end this game."

Jacen saw the face change once again. The mouth stretched grotesquely until it reached from ear to ear. As the mouth gaped open Jacen could see rows of sharp yellowed teeth. Hot rancid breath flowed over him as long black tongue snaked out and licked Jacen's face from his chin to forehead leaving a trail of warm slimy spittle on his face. The former Jedi and Sith Lord gagged and spit repeatedly trying to get the taste of this evil abomination out of his mouth.

"It is time for me to choose the fate of the weak, and you are weak right now." The creature gave a hideous grin allowing drool to drip out of the toothy maw. "But since you loved jokes, I will give you one last one."

"What was the last thing to go through Jacen Solo's mind before he died?" the creature asked. Jacen refused to respond.

"My teeth." She said as she bit down on his skull making a sickening cracking noise.

As his world grew dark, Jacen Solo, for the second time in his life, truly wished that he had died on Kavan.


	12. TwoOnebee

Title: Two-Onebee  
Author: Jedi-Lover  
Era: Saga: Original Trilogy  
**Challenge: The Official Write/Rewrite Challenge:  
**_**Take only one scene from the original trilogy-preferably one of your favorites-and write it from a unique point of view.**_

Author note: I have no idea why this popped into my head.

* * *

**Hoth, Echo Base**  
**Base Infirmary**  
**Medical Droid on call: Two-Onebee**

PATIENT: Luke Skywalker.  
The patient was seen by Two-Onebee at approximately 1045 hours standard time.

CHIEF COMPLAINT: Lacerations and crushed mandible sustained in Wompa attack. Hypothermia, mild frostbite of fingers, contact dermatitis on face and hands most likely resulting from exposure to tauntaun caustic stomach fluids.

HISTORY OF PRESENT ILLNESS: The patient is a 22-year-old male admitted to infirmary in a semi-conscious and delirious state. When asked to describe his pain on a scale of 1 to 10 the patient responded with "Ben!" Two-Onebee assumes the patient's broken jawbone resulted in an inability to talk clearly. Two-Onebee translated his response as "Ten" and administered 500ccs of pain reliever quickly rendering the patient unconscious. The patient had no other complaints at that time.

PAST MEDICAL HISTORY: The patient has no past complaints of Wompa attacks on record.

PHYSICAL EXAMINATION:  
VITAL SIGNS: Blood pressure 136/76, pulse 54, respirations 19, temperature 95.5.

GENERAL: The patient is a very well-developed, well-nourished white male.

EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT COURSE: The patient had an uncomplicated emergency department course. The patient received a 12-hour emersion in bacta. Upon completion of bacta emersion patient had no further complaints and stated he felt much better shortly thereafter. Blood samples were taken for routine testing.

AFTERCARE AND DISPOSITION: The patient was placed in recovery room and allowed visitors. He recognized his first three visitors: Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Patient appears to have full memory recovery and cognitive abilities. The only significant variation in patient's blood pressure and heartbeat occurred when Princess Organa provided the patient with an open mouth kiss. One curious aspect to the above mentioned interaction is patient's DNA profile is very similar to the DNA profile on file for Princess Organa. Two-Onebee estimates the probability of siblingship between Patient and Princess is above 90%. This type of interaction between siblings is usually deemed objectionable among humans, but Two-Onebee's research on consanguinity regulations show huge variations in laws between various planets—especially among royal families.

Patient released with no medical restrictions.


	13. Love Stinks

_I would like to give credit to JediMara77 for inspiring this plot bunny from something she wrote and I read today. Thanks! It is Valentine's Day so this seemed appropriate...well if you don't like Valentine's Day that is. _

_~JL~_

* * *

_**~Coruscant~**_

"Excuse me Master Skywalker!"

Luke turned to see two large men in dark suits walking up to him. He had just left a restaurant located at the upper levels of Imperial City when they interrupted his walk back to his sister's apartment. "Yes?"

The older man with greying hair and glasses pulled out a badge. "Master Skywalker, I'm detective Daven and this is detective Stouk." He motioned over to his partner who was a good four decades his junior. "We are with the Coruscant Security Force."

Luke looked at the two men confused. "How can I help you?"

The older man gave Luke a disarming smile. "We would like to bring you to the station and just ask you a few questions about one of your former students."

"Can you tell me who this about?" Luke looked back and forth between the two men.

The younger man spoke up. "Master Skywalker, this is a sensitive issue. We would rather not discuss it in public. The Station is only a block away and we promise we will try to make this as quick as possible."

"Okay," Luke said slowly as he turned and accompanied the two men to the Police station.

Once there the detectives brought Luke into a small interrogation room for questioning. Luke sat down on a chair in front of the metal table bolted to the floor as the two detectives stood across from him.

"Master Skywalker," Detective Daven began, "We would like to talk to you about the disappearance of your student Cray Mingla."

Luke sat back in his chair in shock. "Cray died years ago in the destruction of the _Eye of Palpatine."_

Detective Daven nodded his head. "Yes, we read the reports. Why didn't you report this to her family?"

Luke's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Cray didn't put down any next of kin when she came to the academy. She told me her parents were dead."

"Her parents are dead, but she had aunts and uncles and a half brother who had been looking for her."

Luke lowered his head stunned. "I'm so sorry, if I knew I would have given them the news personally."

"Uh huh," the older man said in a disbelieving tone. "Master Skywalker, when the family hadn't heard from her in a year they hired a private detective to look for her." He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a datapad. He pressed a couple buttons and the screen lit up and started a slideshow of holos. "The detective found Ms. Mingla alive and well and living on Yavin IV with you."

Luke looked at the holos and his stomach fell. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"That's not Cray. That's Callista Ming."

"Oh really, the detective happened to collect a used plastic cup Ms. Cray discarded in the trash and ran a DNA analysis. The results show that the person pictured in these holos is Cray Mingla." Detective Stouk announced.

The older detective leaned on the desk and glared at Luke. "Where is she?"

Luke shook his head in disbelieve. "Callista left me months ago. Nobody knows where she's located."

Detective Daven straightened up and gave Luke an unflinching gaze. "Isn't that convenient."

"Are you trying to tell us that Cray Mingla, one of your students, faked her own death, changed her hair color and name and decided to shack up with her Jedi Master Instructor and now she's missing?"

Luke shook his head in frustration. "No Cray Mingla is dead."

Detective Daven cocked his head to the side. "Oh really, I thought you said she was simply missing?"

Luke closed his eyes and ran through a Jedi calming technique. "No Callista Ming is missing, Cray Mingla is dead."

Detective Daven looked at his partner. "Does any of this make sense to you Stouk?"

The younger detective shook his head. "No, and neither does the other information the private detective provided us." He pulled out his own datapad. "It seems that anybody who dates you Master Skywalker disappears or dies." He tapped on the Data. "I take that back. There was a woman named Shira Brie that survived her run in with you, but from what we were told she was severely injured when you attacked her."

"What?" Luke shouted. "She is Sith!"

Detective Daven picked up a chair and turned it around and sat in it backwards, resting his arms on the backrest. "She was of a different religion, so you attacked her?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation. "Sith isn't a religion."

Detective Daven gave Luke a patronizing smile. "Aren't they a Force based organization just like the Jedi?"

"Yes, but neither are a religion."

"Oh really," Detective Stouk said sarcastically. "The New Republic would love to hear that. Currently the academy enjoys a generous religious tax exemption."

Luke cringed. The Academy accountant was going to kill him. "It doesn't matter, she tried to kill me first."

Detective Stouk scrolled through his datapad. "That's not what she said and the judge believed her. Did you know she currently has a standing PPO against you?"

Luke's jaw dropped in shock. "She got a Personal Protection Order out on ME?"

Both detectives nodded. "There were some other interesting things the private detective came up with. Is it true that you were romantically involved with the following women before their untimely demise: Jem from the Ysanna tribe, Mary from the planet Soley, and Gaeriel Captison?"

Luke turned white. He never really thought about it before, but the women around him did tend to turn up dead. "Yes, but they died because of the war."

"Okay, how about Tanith Shire, where is she?"

Luke shook his head. I haven't seen her in years…since I served in the Rebellion."

"That's not what we heard." The younger detective countered. You were sighted with her after the war.

"No, no no," Luke insisted. "That wasn't Tanith…that was a mind-witch that took the form of Tanith Shire. She planned to suck the life energy out of me."

The younger detective chuckled. "Really, where exactly one one's body does a Force-Witch sucks the energy out of a person?" He turned to his older partner. "That almost sounds like something a sexual predator would say."

Luke had enough. "I want to see my lawyer."

The detectives glared at him for a moment. "Fine, you are free to go…for now."

"But we would highly suggest that you find Cray." Detective Daven said.

"Or Callista," the other officer blurted out.

"Or we may have to have this conversation under less friendly circumstances."

Luke nodded as he got up to leave. Stang, he finally got rid of Callista and now he was going to have to search the Galaxy for her to clear his name. Damn, and he was hoping to ask Mara out for Sweetheart's Day.


	14. Don't Listen to Strange Computers

**_~YAVIN 4~_**

Tionne, the silver haired Jedi historian gave Luke an apologetic look. "Master Luke, I'm not sure if I can be of any help. The records of the Jedi were purged when Palpatine became Emperor."

"Tionne you have to help me find her," Luke pleaded. It had been two weeks since his lover, Callista Ming had left him and he was desperate to locate her. "Callista said she was going to search for a way to regain the Force. I think if I knew more about her past I may figure out where she would go."

Tionne blew out a long breath. "Master Luke…I know this is not my place, but if a woman leaves you, I don't think stalking her across the galaxy is the way to win her back. You really should move on."

Luke shook his head. "No, I love her. She is the only woman for me. We really connected; we had so much in common it was incredible. We were on the same wavelength. She was like a female version of my best friend Biggs."

Tionne deliberately avoided rolling her eyes. "I'll do my best. What can you tell me about her?"

Luke thought a moment. "She told me her Master was Djinn Altis. He was head of a rogue Jedi sect that encouraged attachments and physical relationships. Callista's real last name was Masana and her lover was named Jedi Geith Eris. Callista was from the planet Chadra." He gave her a look of chagrin. "I'm sorry, that is all I know. Callista was a bit closed lipped about her past. I figured they were painful memories for her."

Tionne nodded. "I will do some research and let you know what I find out."

Luke gave her a bright smile. "Thank you Tionne. I really appreciate it."

* * *

After a week of records researching Tionne was no further along than she was when she started. The official databases were completely purged…but sometimes there are unofficial records. She went to the Holocom and contacted Talon Karrde—who better to get information than an information broker.

* * *

"This is the _Wild Karrde_ shuttle requesting permission to land," Mara called to the Yavin 4 air controllers. "I'm here to deliver information to Jedi Tionne."

"Wild Karrde shuttle you have permission to land," the tower personnel called back.

Mara grinned wildly. She knew Karrde could have sent the information over the holonet, but he was adamant that this was for Tionne's eyes only. Of course, that really piqued her interest and she couldn't resist looking over the contents. She hadn't been this amused in a long time. She couldn't wait to show Skywalker.

She landed the shuttle and went to the Jedi Library. When Tionne saw Mara she stood up confused. "I thought Karrde was going to transmit the information?"

Mara laughed. "No, he thought I should hand-deliver this information." Mara handed the datacard to Tionne who popped it into a datapad. As the Jedi scrolled down the documents Mara could see the blood drain from her face. She looked up shocked. "This is a joke, isn't it?"

Mara chuckled and grinned evilly. "We couldn't make this stuff up. Oh this is rich. I can't wait to tell Skywalker." She turned to leave, but Tionne grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Mara, please don't. The break up has devastated Luke and I am not exaggerating in the very least. This will push him over the edge." Tionne gave Mara a pleading look. "Please don't tell him anything. This will destroy him." She hesitated for a moment. "Mara he needs a friend now…not somebody rubbing salt into his wounds."

Mara frowned. She was deeply disappointed that she couldn't use this information to tease Luke unmercifully, but Tionne was right…it probably would be cruel. "He's really broken up by the bodysnatcher leaving?"

Tionne scowled for a second at the use of the term bodysnatcher, but then gave Mara a wane smile. "Can you go see Master Luke and maybe cheer him up? You're his friend…I'm sure he is going to be _very _upset that nothing was found in the records."

Mara smiled wryly. "Okay…nothing was found in the records. Maybe I'll ask the Farmboy out to lunch or something."

Tionne smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mara! Thank you!"

Mara rolled her eyes and walked out of the library and in search for Luke.

Tionne returned to her datapad and reread the shocking news:

_**SEARCH RESULTS: From Talon Karrde to Jedi Tionne Solusar (FOR HER EYES ONLY)**_

_**I ran a request for information through a number of slicers. I requested information on the following: Jedi Masana, Jedi Eris and Master Djinn Altis. The results were surprising. **_

_**The records showed that there was a Master Djinn Altis who ran a rogue sect of Jedi. As Master Skywalker told you, this sect did allow attachments among the ranks. A Jedi Geith Eris was reported to have left on a mission with Jedi Masana of Chadra approximately 18 BBY and were believed to have perished on the Eye of Palpatine. The information that differs in the records from what Master Skywalker reported is somewhat sensitive. It appears that Callista is not the name of Geith Eris' lover…it is Calvin Masana, an adult male.**_

_**I have provided this information as I have received payment, but I would highly suggest you destroy the report provided.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Talon Karrde**_

_**Information Broker**_

Tionne sighed and pushed the delete button. Hopefully Mara Jade could take Luke's mind off of Jedi Calvin Masana.


	15. Goodbye

Title: Goodbye

Author: Jedi_Lover

Timeframe: Post-FOTJ

Characters: Kyp Durron

Genre: Angst

Notes: This is an entry for the 2012 Death Challenge. I am supposed to write about Kyp dying of old age.

* * *

**_There is no emotion, there is peace._**

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._**

**_There is no passion, there is serenity._**

**_There is no death, there is the Force._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~Bastion: 112 ABY~**_

Master Kyp Durron slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light and found himself lying in a hospital bed. His eyes couldn't come into complete focus but he could see the red and black outlines of Imperial Knights within the room—all stood vigilant and Kyp could feel their underlying emotions churning within the Force. He shut his eyes and inwardly laughed at the situation. Master Kyp Durron, the man responsible for the destruction of the Carida System and the death of millions, if not billions of Imperial troopers was now at the mercy of Imperial doctors.

He could hear one agitated Knight arguing with a doctor. "What do you mean you can't fix his heart? The Emperor wants him alive!"

Kyp could feel fear projecting from the young intern. "Sire, he suffered severe heart damage and is on several medications to prolong his life. To operate we would need to take him off his medications, but that in itself would be fatal."

"Perhaps you can tell that to the Emperor's mother when she arrives." The Knight growled.

Kyp grinned inwardly when he felt a horrendous flash of panic coming from the doctor. "The Empress is coming here!"

"Do you think she wouldn't?"

"I will confer with my colleagues about the best way to proceed."

Kyp could hear the doctor rush out of the room. He kept his eyes closed. He was going to save all his strength for his final meeting with the Empress. After a few moments he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He didn't know how long he napped before he was awakened by a soft voice. "Kyp." He smiled. He knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to the woman at the side of his bed. He smiled warmly. "Empress Fel, we have to stop meeting like this."

"I know, but I just can't help it," she chuckled. "I hope my grandson Roan wasn't in here terrorizing the staff."

"Not more than usual."

He gazed fondly at the elderly woman. Of course the Empress was not as old as he. She was sixteen years his junior, but both of them were nearing the end of their lifespans. Her hair was grey and pulled back in a loose bun, but her face never seemed to change to Kyp, she was always the Goddess to him. "Thanks for coming to see me Jaina."

She lowered her head. "We are the last of Grand Master's Skywalker's original Knights." She reached out and put her hand on his. "I have lost so many of my friends…and family. I can't endure losing you also."

He squeezed her hand gently. "There is no death, there is the Force." Kyp quoted part of the mantra within the Jedi Code. A code taught to him over a hundred standard years ago by his old Master.

Jaina must have picked up his emotions. "You're thinking about Uncle Luke." She paused and looked at him inquisitively. "Do you ever regret leaving the Jedi Order to come train the Imperial Knights?"

Sadness coursed through his body. It was a difficult decision, but one that needed to be done. The birth of Jaina and Jag's children ensured the existence of Force strong individuals within the Imperial ruling family. If there were going to be Knights within the Empire…then they needed to be trained and taught discipline.

"No, I have many regrets in this life, but that was not one of them. I made my peace with your uncle." Kyp took a deep breath as he felt his heart flutter strangely. He knew that couldn't be good. The heart sensor next to his bed started beeping erratically. He closed his eyes and called on the Force to steady his heart beat. He didn't want the last moments of his life filled with frantic doctors shooting jolts of electricity through his chest. He knew his time was almost up and he didn't want any more misgivings.

"My only regret," Kyp continued, "was not fighting for you. I love you, Jaina. I've always loved you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she visibly tried to keep her lower lip from trembling. "I know."

Kyp laughed. She was a true Solo. "I know you loved your late husband dearly. Would it be selfish of me to ask of you one last request?"

She shook her head. "Anything."

His voice hitched as he tried to get the words out. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Just a kiss goodbye."

She gave out a sob. "You're not going to die, Kyp."

He smiled at her bravely. "Then just humor me."

She wiped away her tears and stood. She leaned over him pressing her lips gently to his, giving him a lingering kiss. As she pulled away he smiled. "Thanks, Sticks."

The heart sensor started beeping fitfully again and he could hear alarms going off.

"I'll see you on the other side." With a smile on his face he closed his eyes and stopped fighting his final battle. As his eyes dimmed he could feel an outpouring of the Force and for the first time in his long life… he finally realized true peace.


	16. A Chance to Vent

Title: A Chance to Vent  
Era: Beyond the Saga  
Characters: Callista & Mara

I was reading a fic last night and this viggie bunny came to me. It's just another "I hate Callista" stories.

* * *

"Goodbye Luke," Callista said with a smile as she left the Jedi. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the good times she had with Luke. She was happy to have seen him again and she was thrilled that he held no grudge against her.

"I never thought I would ever see you here," a cutting voice rang out from behind Callista.

Callista turned and found herself face-to-face with Mara Jade, the former Emperor's Hand. Jade's green eyes took on a frosty look as she glared at her.

"I didn't think I would ever be here either," Callista said calmly, not letting the presence of the former assassin shake her. "Luckily Luke is much more forgiving than most people."

Mara scoffed. "Luke can forgive just about anything." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you're here. I've wanted to say something to you for a while, but I never thought I would have the chance."

Callista sighed. "I guess I deserve your wrath for what I did to Luke."

Mara scowled at the former Jedi. "Damn right you do," Mara said hotly. "You promised him your love. I remember, because I was there when you were rescued from the escape pod. I saw you and him clinging to each other and babbling on that now you can be together forever."

Callista nodded sadly. "I meant it at the time."

Mara sneered. "Did you know you not only broke his heart when you left, but you shattered any dreams he had of growing old with you and having a family? You must have known that's what he wanted. When exactly did you realize you couldn't stay with him…a week, a month after the rescue? I knew there was trouble. Leia and Tionne also sensed something was wrong. Women can tell when another woman is leading a man on…and that's what you did for a year before you decided the Force was more important than his love."

Callista shook her head angrily. "You can't understand what it's like to have the Force and then be severed from it."

Mara laughed. "When Palpatine died, my connection with the Force was severely curtailed. When I worked on Myrkr I was without the Force the entire time. I know what it feels like and it isn't comfortable, but if I had been in your shoes it would be a loss I would gladly accept."

Callista glared at Mara. "You never had to make that choice, so don't lecture me about such things."

Mara visibly tensed. "Fine, let's talk about Cray. She made the ultimate gift to you…she gave you her body so you can be with the man you loved. It was a gift for love…not so you could be a Jedi again or so you could feel the Force again. She gave you a chance at life for the sole purpose of being with the man you claimed to love. You dishonored her and her sacrifice."

"How would you know," Callista sniffed. "I don't believe you even knew the woman when she lived."

Mara's face twisted to a scowl. "I didn't need to know her while she was alive. I know her now! She told me how disappointed and angry she was by what you did. She liked Luke. It hurt her to know that you dumped her Master in such a disrespectful manner." Mara raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she'll tell you all about it when you see her." Mara laughed.

Callista looked down. "That's right, she's here."

Mara smirked. "Where else would she be." She turned to walk away. "I feel better now." Mara said. "It's not good to be angry…even in the Netherworld. I'm glad Luke freed you from Abeloth…just stay away from me."

Callista nodded sadly as she drifted off to be one with the Force.


	17. The First Grandchild

**TITLE: **_**The First Grandchild**_

**Author: Jedi_Lover**

**Timeframe: Swarm Wars**

**Characters: Han, Leia, Jaina, Cilghal and OC**

**Genre: Write/Rewrite**

**Summary: For TFN Halloween Challenge. I had to write something scary or creepy in the Star Wars Universe for Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you I don't own Star Wars?**

_**If the scene seems familiar I must admit I just watched a popular SciFi new release on DVD that inspired me. I won't say the name of the movie since I don't want to give out spoilers.**_

**~JL~**

* * *

Han and Leia Solo lingered outside the Jedi Temple medical facility waiting for the Jedi healer Cilghal to update them on their daughter's condition.

"What's taking them so long?" Han complained as he paced around the waiting room. "It's bad enough that she had to be in neural therapy for the last few months to repair her brain from the mess made by the Killik pheromones and Gold Membrosia, but now she's having seizures!" Han dropped down in a waiting room couch and buried his head in his hands. Leia sat down next to her husband and put a gentle hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright Han," she reassured him. "Cilghal is the best Jedi healer. Jaina's in good hands."

As if on cue the Mon Calamari healer exited the Temple emergency room. Leia was never good at picking up facial clues from Cilghal's species, but with the Force she could feel surprise radiating off the healer. Leia immediately stood up. "What's wrong?"

Cilghal turned to toward the door she just came from and then back to the Solo's. "I uhhh…"

Leia's heart sank. She never had knows Cilghal to be at a loss for words. It must be bad.

The healer straightened up and Leia could feel her steeling herself for the upcoming conversation. "This is most unexpected and I don't know why we didn't detect Jaina's medical condition earlier…but she's pregnant."

Leia could feel disbelief and anger flooding from Han. "I am going to kill Zeke!" he growled. "That son-of-a-sith took advantage of my little girl. They told me about going to the Harem Cave for the Killik Dawn Rumble, but he said he was too drunk on Membrosia to have done anything. I am going to kill that poodoo eating bug hugger."

Leia tried to calm her husband down. "Han, you can kill him later or have a blaster-wedding if you want. I'm more concerned about the seizures." Leia turned back to Cilghal for an explanation.

"I think the child was affected by the Killik pheromones it absorbed from the placenta. It's possible it may have a hive mind and as the baby matures it is causing interference with Jaina's synaptic connections. I don't know how this will affect Jaina for the duration of the pregnancy. We may have to put her in an induced coma, or…or we may have to do something with the fetus." Cilghal looked down at the floor averting her gaze from Leia.

Leia's eyes went wide. "You mean abort our grandchild?" The word came out almost as a sob.

"That will only occur if Jaina's life is in danger. I am dedicated to healing and sustaining life." Cilghal assured the former princess. "Right now I am having my assistant to set up the ultrasound equipment. We're still not fully operational since our recent move to the rebuilt temple."

A young female rushed out of the Emergency Room looking pale and shaken. "Master Cilghal, you're needed immediately."

Cilghal rushed back to the emergency room. Leia and Han didn't ask for permission, but followed the healer into the treatment room.

"She started hemorrhaging," the young human healer said nervously, "but what I saw on the ultrasound was more distressing."

"What is it?" Cilghal asked. The technician flipped a switch and a hologram image of the sonogram popped up above a projector. Cilghal stared at it silently and then cocked her head to one side and then the other. Her eyes blinked rapidly in a gesture that Leia recognized as confusion. Cilghal pointed to an indistinct blob moving above the projector. "Is that what I think it is?"

The assistant looked queasy. "Yes, teeth."

The Emergency room was silent for a long pause before Cilghal burst into a frenzy of activity. "Prep her for an emergency C-Section." Cilghal turned to Leia and Han. "You don't want to see this."

Leia shook her head in fear and frustration. "That's my daughter. What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. You daughter is dying." Cilghal picked Jaina up and unceremoniously moved her on the operating table. The Assistant had an injector to her neck within seconds and an IV line in her arm. The healers hurriedly wiped antiseptic fluid over her abdomen and did a quick but precise cut. As Cilghal spread open the incision, the younger female healer turned away. Cilghal, the experienced Master healer had no hesitation. She quickly snatched out the fetus.

As the baby writhing in Cilghal's webbed hands, Leia stepped back in shock. What Cilghal held was not a human fetus, but a white tubular mass wriggling around like a snake. On one end was a pincher like appendage and at the other end were two black, deeply inset eyes sitting over a wide maw filled with bloody razor sharp teeth.

Cilghal looked around for a place to put the grub-like alien, but the creature quickly spun its head around and sunk its teeth into the Mon Calamari. She immediately dropped the angry monstrosity. The alien fetus made a high pitched scream as a blaster shot echoed through the Emergency Room.

Han walked up to the creature, his blaster still trained on it. He looked over to Cilghal with fear and anger burning in his eyes. "Save my daughter!"

The two healers pulled themselves out of their momentary stupor and began emergency procedures on the Jedi Knight.

Han wandered over to the wall and leaned heavily against it. Leia could see unshed tears in his eyes as he holstered his weapon. Leia came up and hugged him. "Han…oh Han."

The smuggler shrugged his wife away as he stalked toward the ER doors. "Han where are you going?"

He turned around and glared at his wife. Leia stomach clenched. She had never seen this look of murderous rage on Han before and the emotions that he projected were homicidal in their intensity.

"I'm going to the Falcon, buy as much insecticide that the cargo hold will carry and carpet bomb the entire kriff'n colony. I have had too much taken from me during the Vong War. I'm not going to lose another child because the Alliance and the Jedi want to play nice with the Killiks. Sometimes the enemy only understands the words from a blaster. Sometimes, genocide is the answer." With that said he stalked off. Leia was ready to go after him, but she hesitated. Jaina needed her…and deep inside a part of her thought Han might be right.


	18. Thann Mithric's Sacrifice

_TITLE: Thann Mithric's Sacrifice_

_Author: Jedi_Lover_

_Timeframe: Legacy of the Force Era_

_Characters: Thann Mithric_

_Genre: Minor Roulette Challenge at TFN_

_Summary: This is a challenge over at TFN. We are assigned a MINOR character (and I mean minor) and have to write a short story about him/her. I was assigned Thann Mithric and I immediately asked myself…who the hell is Thann Mithric? He was a Falleen Jedi sent with Kyle Katarn, Valin Horn and two other Jedi to kill, capture or homing-tag Jacen Solo, aka Darth Caedus._

_I couldn't find out much about this character so I just made up everything about his background and Falleen biology and such._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._

_~JL~_

* * *

It's a little known fact that a Falleen's brain can live and function for up to two minutes without oxygen or bloodflow. This unique survival technique was called hypoxia tolerance—or the ability to survive in chronically low levels of oxygen. Thann Mithric knew much about Falleen anatomy and physiology. His grandfather was a renowned neurosurgeon and Thann's father was a skilled orthopedic specialist.

His family expected him to carry on the family tradition, but when he was a young teenager he had a chance run in with a Falleen Jedi named Zarith Kosokhan. The Jedi immediately recognized Thann's Force potential and encouraged the teen to returning to the Jedi Temple with him to train.

Of course this suggestion met with resounding disapproval from Thann's family. He was expected to go to University and become a doctor like his father and his father's father. Jedi Kosokhan respected the family's wishes and left without a new student, but the encounter forever changed Thann. He no longer dreamed about one day becoming published in the Falleen Academy Journal of Neurology, instead he fantasized of a life of excitement and adventure—a life of a Jedi Knight.

He waited until he was the legal age of majority and surreptitiously left his family home and boarded a passenger freighter for Yavin IV. There he began his training as a Jedi Knight. It was everything he expected—duty, honor, discipline, and sacrifice.

Right now he was enduring sacrifice—as his career as a Jedi Knight had recently came to an abrupt end. He didn't want to second-guess himself, but for some reason his mind drifted back to his family and their steadfast opinion that he was going to waste his life away as a Jedi. He really hoped they were wrong; he wanted his actions today to have made a difference.

Currently he found himself lying on the plaza deck near the Senate building. He was part of a strike team sent to kill, capture or tag Jacen Solo…and things were not going well. Master Katarn took a lightsaber strike to his chest and was clinging to life. Thann could see him out of the corner of his eye clutching his wound and withering in pain. Still, Thann could sense a feeling of hope coming from the Master. It was a hope that Jedi Apprentice Seha Dorvald would be successful in her mission. If she could manage to put a homing beacon on Jacen Solo's cape—an item of clothing he rarely went without—everything they did here today would be worth the sacrifice; they would help defeat a Sith Lord.

Thann couldn't turn his head to see if Seha was successful in placing a tracer on Jacen. He couldn't move at all. All he could do was stare at the dead body in front of him. It was a body whose Jedi robes were covered with filth from the conduit piping they crawled through to get past Galactic Alliance Guard security. In the center of the body's torso was a large blaster wound. It was a fatal injury, and it was the reason Thann's mind drifted back to anatomy and physiology and the idiosyncrasies of Falleen biology.

Thann Mithric had always found hypoxia tolerance in his species interesting. He just never thought he would actually experience the phenomenon in person, but that is obviously what was happening because the body he was looking at was his very own.

Jacen Solo had defeated him. The Sith Lord deflected a blaster bolt into Thann's torso and then decapitated him. His head had spun on the deck a few times before it came to rest facing his body. His eyes remained open. He would close them if he could, but that was not possible. All he could do was watch. He watched as Valin Horn and Kolir Hu'lya deflected GAG security blaster bolts toward Jacen Solo.

He watched as the semi-conscious body of Kyle Katarn slide out from his view. Thann would have smiled if he could. He realized it must be Seha evacuating the Master through the use of the Force. She wouldn't attempt a rescue if her mission was not a success. Jacen Solo was tagged; a small homing beacon was now attached somewhere on his cape.

As Thann's world dimmed, he heard Jacen talking. "_You're a fraction of the man your father is."_

"_Funny. That's what I was going to say to you,"_ he could hear Valin's reply.

The sound of speeders, blasters, sirens and footsteps drowned out Jacen's response. Suddenly, Thann's view changed. He realized Jacen Solo had picked up his head and from the angle he was hanging he surmised the Sith Lord was holding him up by his ponytail. The last thing Thann saw was Jacen Solo's yellow-tinged eyes glaring at him...then everything went black.

Jedi Thann Mithric felt a rush of the Force as he was pulled into its tremendous current and at that moment he knew his sacrifice was not in vain. Master Katarn had told Seha to wait until the situation was the most chaotic before attempting to tag Jacen Solo. Through the Force Jedi Mithric knew _he_ was the one who created the chaos needed for her to succeed. Jacen Solo's days were numbered.

'_If he can be tracked, he could be killed,' _Thann thought and as he entered the deep recesses of the netherworld Thann Mithric smiled.


	19. Shattered Ties

**Title: Shattered Ties (L/M)**

**Author: Jedi_Lover**

**Time Frame: VOTF era**

**Characters: Luke/Mara, Han/Leia**

**Summary: This was a fic request done for a TFN Fic-Gift Exchange. It was to have the following aspects in the story: It would be written in the BEYOND THE SAGA era. A life threatening injury would need to occur. The injury would need to cause permanent change either physically or psychologically. It would need to be a hurt/comfort story. **

**I could write about either L/M or Ben/Jysella or Ben/OC.**

**I am really bad at Hurt/Comfort. I like happy endings, but I did my best. Hopefully people will like the story. It is a one-shot viggie.**

**~JL~**

* * *

Water…Luke dreamt of cold water rushing over and around his body, water so frigid he actually shivered within the dream. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of his friend Mara. No, that's not right—his fiancé, Mara Jade.

'_Mara…will you marry me?'_

'_You mean if we get out of here alive?'_

'_I mean regardless.'_

"_Yes…I will.'_

The sensation of freezing water running over his face increased until he abruptly awoke, cold, shivering and half submerged in water, his head and chest resting on a rock outcrop. He looked around in confusion before he remembered where he was. He was on the planet Nirauan. Specifically, in the caverns under the fortress called The Hand of Thrawn. He had fought Sentry droids…him and Mara.

"Mara!" he jolted to an upright position and scanned the dark flooded cavern desperately. He reached into his pocket and pulled out and activated a glow rod. It illuminated the large underground grotto where water swirled around the rocks and stalagmites on the cave floor. In the dim light he could see Mara floating face up in the water, her skin pale, and looking lifeless. It was exactly like the vision he had of her while he was on Tierfon.

"Oh no! Mara!" He splashed through the water as fast as he could. He had put her in a hibernation trance, but he lost his grip on her in their journey through the rushing current.

'_Gods, what if it didn't work?' _he thought panicked.

He scooped her up in his arms calling her name. "Wake up Mara." When she didn't move dread quickly set in. "Mara, wake up!" Luke heard Artoo twittering somewhere in the cavern trying to tell him something. Luke didn't understand what was said, but it reminded him that they had arranged to use a phrase to take her out of the trance. A smile flashed across his face as he said the words, "I love you, Mara."

He waited for a second for her to recover, but she remained still. "Mara, I love you. I love you, Mara." Luke repeated urgently. "Oh no!" He grabbed her up into his arms and moved her to an area where he could do rescue breathing. He placed his lips over hers and blew, filling her lung full of air. He checked for breathing and a pulse and when he found none he repeated his action and then started chest compressions. "Please Mara, wake up! I love you, Mara. Mara! I love you!"

.

.

.

_**Coruscant Medical Center:**__** Nerve-Regeneration Therapy Ward**_

Luke sat next to Mara Jade's bedside at the medical center. He rarely left her alone since her near drowning. That awful day on Nirauan was permanently burned into his memory. After what seemed like an eternity performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation he finally found a pulse and got her breathing on her own, but she remained unconscious. He quickly put her in a healing trance and got her to a New Republic medical center as soon as possible.

The prognosis was not promising. She was without oxygen for quite some time and there was severe damage to her brain. Luke took some comfort in the fact that Mara had already successfully undergone neural regenerative therapy in the past. The doctor said that was a good sign and indicator that her body is receptive to the therapy. She completed the treatment days ago and Luke was told she should come out of her coma soon. It wasn't soon enough for Luke; as the hours crept by he became more anxious by the moment. Mara lay on the bed surrounded by medical equipment and monitors. One machine beeped at a slow, steady pace as it tracked her heart rate. There was an IV running into her right arm and other tubes and wires running under the gray sheets she slept under. Her dip in the bacta tank had cleared up her multiple bruise and abrasions she suffered during their underground journey and the blaster burn in her shoulder she received from the Hand the Thrawn guards earlier in their adventure had totally healed.

"I thought I'd find you here." Luke's attention quickly turned to the room entrance where his sister Leia stood along with her husband Han Solo. "Luke, you need to go home for a while and get some sleep," Leia said as the two entered the hospital room and sat down in the chairs next to Luke.

The Jedi shook his head miserably. "I can't Leia. I don't want her to wake up alone."

Leia reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a compassionate smile. "She won't be alone. She has an entire medical staff dedicated to her and they'll notify you immediately when she wakes up."

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, I can't leave." He looked over to his sister. "Maybe you can bring me fresh clothing. I've been showering here, but I didn't pack enough outfits."

"I'll do that," she nodded with an air of sympathy. "Luke, it's not your fault she was injured. You did your best in a difficult situation."

Luke fought to keep his voice steady. "Unfortunately, my best wasn't good enough."

Leia sighed dejectedly as she looked down to her chrono on her wrist. "Luke, I have a meeting at the Senate. When I'm done I'll swing by your apartment and pick up a couple changes of clothing for you."

Luke gave her a sad smile. "Thanks, Leia."

She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to her husband and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Watch him," she whispered before she left.

As Leia left the room, Han turned to face Luke. "Now that your sister's gone, maybe you wouldn't mind telling me what is really going on between you and Mara."

Luke squirmed in his seat. He hadn't told anybody about his engagement to Mara Jade. If she, Force-forbid, didn't make it, he didn't want anybody's pity. "What do you mean?"

Han rolled his eyes in an exaggerated gesture. "Luke, I've checked on you a few times in the last week and you never once noticed me. I am standing in the door and you are sitting next to Mara with your head in your hands and looking at the floor. How does a guy like me sneak up on a Jedi Master and walk away without you knowing…this has you tied up in knots…more so than when she had her first neural regenerative therapy. I never seen you so distracted."

"Of course I'm distracted my friend is injured and we don't know if she'll recover." Luke's voice took a defensive tone.

Han put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Whoa, I'm not saying that you wouldn't we concerned about a friend. I know her injury is upsetting, but the things I heard you say to her while she slept tells me she is more than a friend."

Luke let out a sharp breath. "What did you hear Han?"

Han rubbed his temples and looked like he wasn't going to answer. "Not much. Once I realized you were talking to her I would walk away…but once I heard you say that you loved her."

Luke's head dropped, but he felt the tension seep from his body at the prospect of talking to somebody about this. "It's true. I love her and we're engaged to be married."

Han sat back in his chair. "Okay," he said slowly. "That I didn't expect. I didn't even know you two were dating."

Luke glanced down at the floor. "We weren't."

"Weren't what?" Han asked confused.

"We never dated," Luke clarified.

Han gave him a perplexed look. "You never dated, but you're getting married. That doesn't sound like something you would do and it _definitely_ doesn't sound like something Mara would do. When did this happen?"

Luke ran his hand over his face not wanting to answer. "Remember when I told you we were trapped in the room filling up with water?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, you both thought you were goners."

Luke heaved a sigh. "It was then. We experienced a deep Force bonding while fighting the sentry droids and I realized I never wanted to be without her, so I proposed."

Han winced. "Couldn't you wait until you were out of there? That's not the best timing."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Han adverted his eyes. "Nothing, I just thought you would find a more romantic place and time."

Luke frowned. "That is not what you were thinking." He looked to Mara and then back to Han. "You think she said yes because she thought we were going to die…she agreed so I would die happy?"

Han shook his head and looked like he would rather be thrown into a rancor pit than have this conversation. "Forget I said anything, kid."

He stood to leave but Luke grabbed the sleeve of his shirt pulled him back down into his seat. "It's not like that Han. We bonded in the Force. It is something special. It is a very rare event between Force users. I read only a few Apprentices and Masters experienced such an intense bonding. It binds your soul together. To be apart would be unbearable."

"Maybe Mara knew that," Han said softly.

Luke was getting a little irritated. "What are you saying?"

Han stood up looking terribly uncomfortable. "Luke, I don't know this Force stuff and this is none of my business. You caught me off guard with the marriage proposal and I just blabbered my mouth without thinking like I always do. That's why your sister is the politician and I'm not. I really don't understand this bonding you are talking about, maybe it's best to talk to another Jedi." Han was backing out of the door as he made the last remark. "Sorry Luke, I have to go." Han said and then quickly moved down the hall.

Luke sighed and sat back down. He scooted his chair closer to Mara's and clasped her hand in his gently. "You'll wake up Mara. You'll be alright and we can get married." He leaned down and gently kissed the palm of her hand and then he laid his head down on the bed and eventually sleep found him.

.

.

.

He woke sometime later by somebody poking him in the head. "Farmboy, wake up." There was another light pat on the side of his head before he sat up abruptly, looking disheveled and with lines across his face where the fabric of the hospital blanket made an imprint.

"Huh," he said groggily. He looked over and realized Mara was sitting up in bed and smirking at him. "Mara!" he shouted as he quickly rose, grabbed her in his arms and delivered a firm kiss on the lips.

He could feel Mara stiffen in his arms as she gently pushed him away. "Luke!" she stared at him in shock. "With that kind of greeting I must have been at death's door." She looked around the hospital room. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Luke frowned. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked with much apprehension. The doctors said she might show some confusion and possible memory loss, but nobody knew how pronounced it would be.

Mara looked up at the ceiling in thought. "The last thing I remember is you putting me in a trance."

A wide smile blossomed across Luke's face. That meant she remembered their bonding and his proposal.

Mara looked to her shoulder. "It looks like the healing trance worked. My shoulder is healed."

Luke sat dead still. "What?"

She rubbed her shoulder that was shot by the Empire of the Hand guards. "My shoulder feels good. Thanks."

Luke's heart sunk. "Mara, you don't remember fighting the sentry droids or the generator chamber filling with water?"

She looked at him blankly. "No should I?"

Luke groaned and sat down. "I was hoping you would…because you had accepted my marriage proposal."

Mara broke out in laughter, but when she saw he wasn't laughing she went quiet. "What?"

Luke leaned back in his chair. "We experienced an intense Force bonding and we decided to be together forever."

Mara shook her head. "A bonding? What type of bonding?"

He looked up into her eyes. "Relax and I'll see if it is still there." He reached out with the Force and suddenly their minds were joined.

Mara's eyes went wide with panic. "Get out! Get out of my head!" She put her hands to the side of her temples as if trying to physically ward him off. Luke pulled away quickly. "Oh kriff!" Mara was hyperventilating and was actually shaking from the experience. Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Never, ever do that again. Kriff! I feel… violated."

Luke sat back into his seat suddenly nauseous. His world was crumbling under his feet and he felt like half of him died at that very moment. "Mara…" was all he could say before words failed him.

Her eyes turned hard. "Get out."

Luke didn't move. He didn't think his legs had the strength to hold him steady. "Mara…" he muttered again his voice tinged with pain and despair.

She squeezed her temples with her fingers and then looked back up at Luke, her features softening slightly. "Please Luke. Give me some space. Maybe at the time that this bonding occurred it was tolerable to me, but not now…not today."

Luke slowly stood and nodded in understanding. When he got to the door he looked back. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

She closed her eyes as if in pain. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

He gave a forlorn nod and left. As he walked down the hall he recalled all his failed relationships with women. Every one of his girlfriends had either died or had something heartbreaking befall them. He had worried that dating Mara would curse her, doom her to a tragic end…and he was right. He should have never attempted a relationship with her. It was doomed to fail. And now he was burdened with an unbreakable bond with a woman who didn't love him or want him. The thought was crushing his soul and he knew things would never be the same.

.

.

.

Mara hadn't been back in her apartment more than a few days before she was visited by Han Solo. She opened her apartment door and greeted a very upset looking Corellian smuggler. "Can I come in to talk Jade?"

She didn't want to talk to him. She knew this was about Luke and that was one subject she didn't relish discussing. After Luke left her hospital room she refused to accept calls or visits from the Jedi. She did listen to his voice messages and the things he said broke her heart. He loved her, she could hear it in his voice and even from a distance she could feel it in the Force.

She couldn't see a way out of this mess.

Luke's love was unreciprocated. She liked him. She even enjoyed his company and sometimes she would reluctantly admit to herself that she found him attractive, but she didn't love him and without love she wasn't going to talk about his proposal or marriage.

"What is it Solo? If this is about Luke, forget it. I don't know what he told you, but I am not entertaining any of his fantasies."

Han walked past her and into her apartment uninvited. Normally Mara would protest and throw his sorry behind out of the building, but lately she found herself not having the strength to do much of anything. This situation was taking a toll on her mentally and spiritually also.

She sighed. "Fine, come in." She walked to the back kitchen. "Do you want a drink? I have juice or whiskey."

Han shook his head and uncharacteristically turned down an alcoholic beverage. "No, I need you to come with me to see Luke."

"Oh no, I'm not." She said matter-of-factly as she folded her arms across her body defensively. She expected him to yell or threaten, but what he did do caught her completely off guard. He dropped down on her couch and buried his head in his hands and begged. "Please Mara. If you have any feelings for Luke, please talk to him." Han looked up to her his eyes imploring. "Leia doesn't know about the proposal, but I do. I know what he's going through. When Leia almost left me for Prince Isolder I cracked and kidnapped her. I could have been thrown in jail for the rest of my life."

Mara scoffed. "I'd like to see Luke try that with me."

Han shook his head. "He won't, he's not like me. I gamble and I never consider the odds." Han sat back on the couch and gave her a sad gaze. "Luke withdraws. You saw what happened when Callista left. That was bad, but in the last week…"

"What happened in the last week?" Mara asked as concern for her friend crept into her consciousness.

"I think he's dying of a broken heart," Han said and the way he said it told Mara he wasn't trying to be overly dramatic. "He's holed up in his apartment. I went in to see him and he's always passed out drunk. It doesn't look like he ate, slept or bathed since he last saw you." Han looked her in the eye. "Jade, you have to remember that whatever happened between you two and the Force on Nirauan was not of his making. You can't blame him for what happened. But I can tell you one thing…it would have never happened if he didn't go to rescue you."

"Oh, so this is entirely my fault," Mara shot back defensively.

"No, but it would have never happened if he didn't go rescue you. He wouldn't be in his apartment drinking himself to death. You have an obligation to at least talk to him. I'm not asking anything more of you. Tell him you aren't marrying him, but at least give him some closure and please…please try to keep your friendship intact. Totally cutting him off like this is killing him." He stood and walked over to Mara. "Please come with me to see him…before he does something stupid."

Mara groaned. "Skywalker is always doing something stupid."

Han nodded. "I know. Will you come with me?"

Mara chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Eventually she nodded. "Yes."

.

.

.

They arrived at Luke's apartment and Han leaned on the door indicator hoping to wake the Jedi. Eventually he gave up and used the keypad to unlock the door and entered the small apartment. Luke had closed all the drapes and shades making the residence dark and gloomy. Upon entering, Mara immediately sensed the smell of alcohol. As her eyes adjusted she could see two or three empty whiskey bottles sitting on tables and counters. She could hear a soft snore coming from the living room couch. Mara and Han walked over and found Luke asleep in an upright position, his head tilted back and resting on the back couch cushion. Mara shook her head sadly. "He is in bad shape."

"I know," Han whispered in the dim light.

"He's probably in no condition to talk," Mara remarked.

Han pointed to the kitchen. "I'll make some caf and we can try to wake him."

She shook her while looking at the sleeping Jedi. "No, I'll stay here and wait until he sleeps off this hangover. You can go."

When Han didn't move she turned to him and gave him a defeated look. "I won't leave until we talk, Han. I promise." She turned to gaze at Luke. "You're right. If I didn't need rescuing he wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Okay," Han said as he moved toward the exit. "Call me if you need anything." He then left Mara and Luke alone.

Mara sighed and sat down next to Luke and hoped he would wake up sooner-than-later.

.

.

.

Mara woke up with a start. For a moment she didn't know where she was, but as she gaze around the unfamiliar surroundings she remembered she was in Skywalker's apartment. She felt weight on her legs and looked down to find Luke's head in her lap as he slept. She realize he must have fell over from his upright position at some point. Her immediate instinct was to stand up and let him fall to the ground, but she hesitated. He looked so…peaceful when he slept. Even with a week of facial stubble on his face and the smell of booze on his shirt didn't detract from his ever-present Farmboy charm.

She sighed and gently ran her fingers through his blond hair. It was something she always wanted to do, but she never would admit that to him…ever. Eventually Luke's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, his eyes glazed over by too much alcohol. He smiled. "I must have finally drunk myself to death."

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because I'm in the arms of an angel." He gave a drunken grin.

Mara rolled her eyes. "What greeting card did you get that sappy sentiment from?"

He laughed and then looked at her intently. "Is this another dream?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just ready to talk to you." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Luke, I can't do this bonding thing with you...not yet...maybe not ever, but I want to remain friends."

Luke nodded as he slowly sat up. He has a forced smile on his face, but she can tell he was terribly disappointed. "Luke, I sometimes wish I didn't forget," she said slowly and hesitantly. "It sounds like such as quick and easy way to get over years of deeply ingrained protective behaviors...but those barriers are still here with me now. The doctors said the damage was severe and I would never remember those moments you so cherish." She paused in thought. "Was I happy?"

"What?" he asked.

"In short time that we bonded, was I happy?"

He smiled. "We both were."

She gave him a steady gaze. "The Force flipped a switch and changed me...but fate changed me back. Why?"

He shrugged sadly. "I sometimes think the Force doesn't want me to be happy, to have a family. It likes to take away the people I love." He pulled his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why it decided to give me a glimpse of happiness and then take it away...I have no idea."

"Maybe it was a mistake...maybe it was never meant to be."

He shook his head adamantly and she could see him wince from the movement. "No, it was no mistake. We completed each other. Together we make a stronger whole. Mara…we loved each other." Luke's composure faltered as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mara gazed as her friend sadly and put out her arms offering a hug. He leaned into her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel him take shuddering breaths and she knew he was crying. She gave him a warm embrace. "Luke, Luke please…please don't let this destroy you."

"It's too late," he said sadly.

She had never heard him so defeated. This wasn't the man she once knew. He wasn't the Luke Skywalker who could crush AT-AT's with a wave of his hand or walk across Lava. The galaxy needed that man and she was going to be damned if he disappeared on her watch. She pushed him away far enough so she can look him in the eye. "No, it's not too late." She said each word firmly and with emphasis. "You are just going to have to man up and do things the hard way. No Force arranged marriage for you. You are going to have to ask me out, convince me you are the man of my kriff'n dreams. You need to do what every other male in this galaxy has to do to get a mate. You have to woo the woman. You have to take a risk."

Luke tried to stifle a bleak laugh. "I'm to woo Mara Jade. That's a risk I might not survive," he said pessimistically.

She stood up and straightened her clothing. "Well, Skywalker, I suggest you grow a pair and start taking risks." She smirked. "For Force sake, Han kidnapped Leia when it looked like he was going to lose her. What do you do? You sit in your apartment drinking and feeling sorry for yourself. Some Jedi."

Luke sighed. "I thought you were here to comfort me."

She scoffed. "Luke, I don't do hurt/comfort scenarios very well. Instead I am giving you a chance to win my heart." She leaned over and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. Her face was inches from his as she gave a predatory grin. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm on planet for the next twenty-eight days. The chrono is ticking."

She pulled away with a smirk, then turned and walked to his apartment door. Before she left she gave a stunned Luke Skywalker a wink, "Good Luck."

Luke stared at the closing door dumbfounded. He was unsure if what just happened was real or an alcohol induced illusion.

He smiled widely. _'It doesn't matter if it was a dream or not. It's what I need to do,' _he thought.

He had a goal and a purpose and he _would_ pursue his dream...even if it killed him…but, what a way to go.


	20. Plif (Luke, Leia, Plif)

_TITLE: What the Plif!_

_Author: Jedi_Lover_

_Timeframe: Saga_

_Characters: Plif, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa_

_Genre: Minor Roulette Challenge _

_Summary: We are assigned a MINOR character (and I mean minor) and have to write a short story about him/her. I was assigned Plif, a male Hoojib native to the forests of the planet Arbra. The Hoojibs are small rabbit looking sentient creatures that communicate telepathically and can read minds._

_I admit I didn't know how to finish the story, so it might seem like an abrupt ending._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._

_~JL~_

* * *

_**Kabray Station orbiting the planet Kabray—Corweillian sector: 3ABY**_

Luke maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon_ to the Kabray Station docking port and deftly piloted the freighter in for a secure mooring. As he went through the post flight procedures he glanced over to his comrades sitting next to him.

Princess Leia Organa sat in the copilot seat gently petting a small Hoojib in her lap. The lucky hoojib currently being caressed by one of the galaxy's most beautiful women was named Plif. The creature's large eyes were closed and it made a happy rumbling noise every time the Princess's hand moved down his back. Plif was a small, white furred, big-eared sentient being from the planet Arbra that resembled an Endor rabbit. Despite its appearance it was a highly intelligence species with telepathic abilities.

Luke frowned as he glanced over to the hoojib. He wished Leia wouldn't treat the diplomat from Arbra like a domesticated pitten and he really wished Plif didn't obviously enjoy the attention. Not that he was jealous of a small hoojib…it's just…it would be like Leia caressing Chewbacca because his fur was soft. It's okay when you are doing it to a non-sentient like a whisperkit, but when the creature was an intelligent as the next man...well it just didn't seem right to Luke. The hoojib must have picked up on Luke's thoughts because at that moment Plif's big eyes opened, looked directly at him, and winked.

Luke turned away. He kept forgetting that hoojibs can read minds and when they wanted they could project their thoughts to others. He blushed. Plif must think he was a jealous suitor and that definitely was not the case. Luke had to admit that he may have been attracted to the Princess at first, but it had become very apparent that Han was the man who captured Leia's heart. No matter what feelings he had for the Princess he wouldn't act on them. Han was his friend and now that he is frozen in carbonite there was no way Luke was going to take the opportunity to move in on the woman Han obviously loved.

_Loved._ Luke gave a silent snort. He knew Han never said the words. Leia was a bit upset after their escape from Cloud City. She had told Luke she professed her love for Han and he replied with, "I know." Luke had to snicker internally. That was so…_'Han'_.

Luke reassured a distraught Princess Leia, that, although he was novice Jedi, he could feel through the Force that Han loved her deeply. He just hoped she never told Han he revealed that little tidbit of information or his friend might blast him for divulging info that Han didn't even want to admit to himself.

Luke finished powering down the Falcon and unbelted his crash webbing. He turned to Leia and smiled. "You ready?"

She unbuckled herself and stood still holding Plif in her arms. "As ready as I can be."

"How about you Plif?" Luke asked the now wide-eyed creature.

"_I will endeavor to do my best to discover information leading to the whereabouts of your comrade Tay Vanis." _ The words were not spoken but popped into Luke's head telepathically.

Tay Vanis was an Alliance Intelligence agent that disappeared on a Rebel mission. They had travelled to Kabray Station to follow a lead about Vanis. The station was hosting a diplomatic summit and Plif was attending as a diplomatic representative of his planet Arbra with Luke and Leia posing as his diplomatic aides. Both Luke and Leia had dressed for the part.

Luke gave an appraising gaze at Leia's clothing. Since they were posing as aides-de-camp Leia wore a low-cut light blue dress with a dark blue cape, silk neck choker and with her hair pulled back in stylish braids. Luke had to admit, she looked stunning. Luke nervously smoothed out his unfamiliar outfit he wore for the occasion. He felt a little uncomfortable in his long sleeved silk tunic with thigh length surcoat. He felt like a royal squire from some old holodrama.

Luke took a deep breath. "I guess we should go then."

.

.

.

Plif was not entirely comfortable with this mission, but he dreaded mentioning anything to the Princess or her friend Luke for fear of looking foolish. After all, he was a hoojib who lived in isolation on Arbra all his life. He had not met a human until the outsiders came to his planet looking for a base of operations for their rebellion against the current government.

From what the humans told him the current Emperor had built weapons that destroyed the Princess's entire planet. News like that could only bring out sympathy for the plight of the rebels and since these humans helped the hoojibs kill the evil Slivilith that terrorized his people, he felt compelled to help.

Plif admitted that he did not know much about humans…in fact they all looked the same to him probably the same way hoojibs looked the same to all humans. Still, one would think humans could recognize the differences between each other. That is why it seemed odd that the Princess or Luke thought they could walk into an Imperial run diplomatic conference without being recognized. If Leia Organa were truly a ruler of an entire planet one would think she would be very recognizable. And the male, Luke Skywalker, supposedly destroyed a battle station called the Death Star. Plif was sure there was an impressive bounty on his head. If his features were known they could be walking into a trap.

He sighed as they left the safety of the ship and moved through the station. Plif was not only here to act as a diplomat to gain entry into the political summit, but he was there to scan the thoughts of the humans in an effort to gather information about the missing agent.

Plif found reading the minds of humans disturbing. He soon discovered that the human males thought about sex all the time especially when around females of their species…or even females of other species that looked even slightly human. Unfortunately for the males, human females did not hold the same preoccupation with copulating. Their main obsession was wondering what their peers thought about them.

The Princess was an obvious exception to the rule. She was preoccupied with the rebellion and locating her mate Han Solo. _'Not mate,'_ Plif corrected himself. Han Solo, a man Plif had yet to meet, had not successfully mated with the Princess prior to his imprisonment. Although the Princess wished they did. Plif didn't want to pry into the female's thoughts, but when you are a species that communicates primarily with telepathy, it is hard to differentiate between thoughts directed toward a hoojib or the mere musings of the human. He was sure once he spent more time with the species he would get better at shielding himself from their thoughts.

As it was, the Princess' thoughts would swing between being mad at Solo for not professing his love for her, to worrying about his health, to wondering how good the man was in the performance of copulation and the size of his reproductive organ.

Plif did not understand why humans were so concerned about the sexual act, but they were. Luke was the worse of the two. He would look at the Princess and have some very interesting sexual thoughts, which he would then suppress out of loyalty of his friend, Han Solo. Plif found it curious that the young Skywalker wished to copulate with the Princess. Plif could be wrong, but the two humans had the same scent…as if they were related closely…perhaps siblings. He had asked the Princess if Skywalker was a relative and she told him no. Plif found this very curious. He wondered if they were separated from their nest or litter soon after birth. He considered mentioning his suspicions to the humans, but he didn't know if breeding with nest mates was as taboo to humans as it was with hoojibs. Anyway, he didn't want to embarrass Leia or Luke with those types of questions.

As they moved down the space station corridors, Plif shivered in pleasure as the Princess held him close to her bosom, scratching behind his ears. He was glad the humans could only hear what thoughts he projected to them. If the female knew she was stroking an area of his body that was highly erogenous, she probably would die of embarrassment…and the male would probably shoot him out of the Falcon airlock.

Plif gave a soft smile. What they don't know won't hurt them.


	21. Elusive Bliss

Title: Elusive Bliss

Author: Jedi_Lover

Challenge: This is a TFN _Skywalker-Jade Revival Society_ Challenge. We are assigned a secret from the _postsecret_ archive and we have to write a story with that particular phrase or secret. Mara and Luke must be major characters in the story. It can be a canon or an AU story.

The secret I have to incorporate into this story is _**"I will never be this happy ever again."**_

This is an Alternate Universe Story.

* * *

**_12 ABY: Jedi Praxeum, Yavin 4_**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker walked briskly toward the Jedi Praxeum's shuttle landing zone on Yavin 4. A ship piloted by Mara Jade had requested permission to land and since Mara was not expected to deliver any supplies Luke sincerely hoped she might have returned to continue her training.

He stood just off the duracrete pad and waited for the shuttle to complete it's landing before he walked up to where the boarding ramp would lower. After a few moments he heard the familiar clunk of the ramp release and the whine of hydraulics lowering the entry ramp. He smiled as Mara Jade walked halfway down the ramp but then she stopped suddenly.

"Ahh…I forgot how unbearably humid this place is." She frowned and then waved for him to follow her. "Come on in, the shuttle is climate controlled."

He grinned as he walked up the ramp. "Sure." He followed her as she moved back up the ramp. He noticed she still wore her lightsaber—the one he had given to her on Coruscant—on her hip along with a blaster. "This is an unexpected pleasure." He said trying to make small talk. "What brings you here?"

Mara turned and gave him a coy smile…one that in the past would always make his heart flutter, but more recently only filled him with a sense of loss. He wished Mara didn't leave Yavin 4. He enjoyed her company and deep down he had thought she enjoyed being around him…but over the years he began to think he thought wrong.

Mara motioned for him to sit in the copilot seat. "Sit down and we can talk."

He gave her a puzzled look, but did as requested. To his surprise Mara started up the shuttle and lifted off. He looked over to her questioningly. "Have you decided to kidnap me?"

She gave an amused snort. "Hardly, this shuttle is new. It is one of Karrde's more recent acquisitions. I want to see what she can do within a planetary atmosphere." The ship made a vertical climb and as soon as she cleared the treetops of the old growth forest she opened up the throttle. They were skimming over the treetops at high speed with Mara occasionally dipping down a ravine so the trees were actually above the shuttle on both sides. Luke smiled. He didn't get much chance to just fly for fun anymore. The duties of a Jedi Master and head of the Praxeum weighed heavy on his shoulders. That, and dealing with Callista's loss of Force powers kept him preoccupied most of the time.

"The shuttle handles well, but then you were always an outstanding pilot." Luke smiled at her and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

"Thanks." Mara reached into a side pocket and pulled out a datachip. "Here," she said as she handed it to Luke. "Karrde came across some information about a Hutt plot and the Orko SkyMine. He wanted me to pass the information on to you."

Luke took the proffered datachip. "Thank you." He paused for a moment hoping she would have something more to say. He had a distinct feeling that she was holding something back. "We have heavily encrypted communication systems at the Praxeum. Karrde could have transmitted the information." He paused again. "Is there a reason you came in person?"

Mara let out a sigh. "Can't a friend stop by to say hello?" She turned to Luke. "I occasionally enjoy seeing you in person."

Luke was touched by her words. "Thank you. I enjoy seeing you also. I wish you would return…to train."

Mara's smile faded. "That's not going to happen." She turned the shuttle back towards the Praxeum and maneuvered it in for a landing. "I don't work well in a school environment. I learned much more with Kyle than I did here."

Luke nodded. "Your training with Kyle Katarn by way of the _Concordance of Fealty_, a mutual apprenticeship." He let out breath and then gave Mara an apologetic look. "I wish I could do that. If you asked for a mutual apprenticeship after our return from Wayland it would have been possible. You were my only student." He shook his head. "Now it would only cause friction and discontent among the students."

Mara had succeeded in landing the shuttle on the landing pad. She unbuckled her crash webbing and gave Luke a knowing look. "Not that I really want to apprenticeship under anybody at this time, but would a _Concordance of Fealty_ among us really cause friction with the Jedi apprentices…or are you simply worried it would upset your girlfriend?"

Luke was taken aback by the question. It sounded like Mara was jealous. "I'm sure Callista would be understanding if we did train together."

Mara gave a caustic laugh. "Luke, you really know very little about women. She wouldn't want me around you."

"Why not?" Luke's brow furrowed but then shot up in realization. "She doesn't know what happened that night on Coruscant…after I gave you my lightsaber."

Mara stood abruptly and moved out of the cockpit. "Nothing happened that night Skywalker!"

He unbuckled his restraints and walked back to the cargo area where Mara stood against a bulkhead. "No, but it almost did." He moved toward Mara and leaned against the same bulkhead. "Mara, I will always remember that night…going to the meeting and then the party afterwards…walking you back to your assigned quarters…and you inviting me to stay."

Mara turned away. "We were drunk…and nothing happened."

"Something _did_ happen Mara," Luke insisted firmly. "We didn't have sex, but we had fun. I think it was the first time either one of us felt lighthearted. You were released from Palpatine's last command and I thought I found a friend…a companion." He paused for a moment, his voice faltering slightly. "As we sat on the couch watching that horrible Luke Skywalker adventure Holo…I remember you getting me laughing harder than I have ever in my life. At that moment a strange thought crossed my mind. I don't know if it was the Force whispering to me or my own thoughts…but at that instant I believed I couldn't be happier…I thought, _'I will never be this happy ever again'_. And what is really sad…is I was right."

Mara turned back to him and frowned. "Don't say that. You have your soulmate. I saw how happy you were when we pulled Callista out of that escape pod. You were deliriously happy."

A weak smile crossed Luke's face. "I was also delirious from a festering infection in my leg and a horrible head injury." He looked down at his boots, not wanting to look Mara in the eye. "The happiness faded quickly."

"What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head not knowing if Callista would approve of him discussing their relationship with Mara Jade, but he had to tell somebody…he needed a confidant. "She's not happy here, among the Jedi. She's depressed about losing her Jedi abilities. She's scared because she can only touch the darkside of the Force." He looked up at Mara with sad eyes. "I think she's going to leave me."

Mara ran her hand through her hair looking very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Luke. If she leaves you she's a fool. If she can't find happiness with you…she won't find it anywhere else in the galaxy."

A slight smile appeared on his lips. "Why do you say that?"

She held his gaze, her green eyes never leaving his baby blues. "Because on that night on Coruscant I also thought, '_I will never be this happy ever again'_…and like you, I've been right so far."

She pushed the ramp control button and the exit hissed open. Luke gave her a sad look as he slowly moved down the ramp. He stopped when his boots hit the duracrete landing pad and turned to gaze at his friend. "Do you think we are doomed to be unhappy? Is the Force punishing me for Byss and you for serving Palpatine?"

Mara chewed her bottom lip for a moment, deep in thought. "I do meditate like you taught me. Sometimes in my meditations I see myself laughing and happy and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" Luke asked.

She depressed the button to retract the ramp. Before the ship sealed shut Luke heard her say, "And sometimes I see you...and me."

Luke didn't move for a long moment shocked by her words. It wasn't until the ship began its start up sequence that he moved away from the landing zone. He watched as the shuttle rose into the clear blue sky and streak off into the upper atmosphere. When he couldn't see the ship anymore his shoulders slumped. Once again the burdens of the galaxy were upon him. He sighed sadly and returned to the Praxeum.


	22. Kettch

_**Title: Kettch**_

_**Author: Jedi_Lover**_

_This is the response to the Minor Roulette Challenge on TFN. I was assigned a minor character and I have to write a short story about it. My minor character is Kettch who was a make believe Ewok pilot in Wraith Squadron._

_This could be a missing moment in the canon story. All the characters and background are canon. Although, I got all my information from Wookieepedia, so I don't know how accurate it is._

_._

.

.

* * *

_**14 ABY: Corellia**_

Wes Janson slowly woke up from an alcohol-induced haze having partied a little to hard the night before. He went out to a Corellian tavern to tie one over and to laugh about a prank they pulled on Wedge Antilles involving black boot polish and macrobinoculars. It was an old joke where you smear polish over the eyepieces…but Wedge fell for it. What was worse was nobody told Wedge he had black circles around his eyes and he didn't figure it out until two hours later when he went to the 'fresher. Wedge was furious and once he discovered Wes was the person who pulled the prank on him, he swore revenge on Wes tenfold.

Wes opened his eyes slowly and flinched. He had an awful hangover. It felt like a thermal detonator had gone off inside his head. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought as he gazed around his unfamiliar surroundings. It looked like he was in a storage room, but it was hard to tell because only one glow panel in the room worked leaving most of the chamber dimly lit. He looked down and realized he was shackled to a chair.

"What the kriff?" he muttered. He pulled at his restraints and tried to lift the chair off the ground, but it appeared bolted to the floor. "This must be the work of Antilles," he groused. Wedge was getting his promised revenge. "Shavit! Wedge! Where are you! This is not funny."

"Indeed, it is not funny," came a voice from the corner of the room. Whoever it was they were speaking basic, but there was an artificial tinge to the voice, like the person was talking via a throat-mounted translator.

Wes squinted trying to make out the dark figure seemingly crouched at the back of the room. After his eyes adjusted he realized it was a furry creature sitting motionless against the wall.

"Who are you?"

"You should know who I am…you created me."

The voice definitely sounded altered to Wes. A second glow panel in the room flickered and turned on lighting up the room further. In the increased light Wes could see his stuffed doll Kettch positioned against the wall in a sitting position. Kettch was a fictional character Wes dreamed up as a prank. He had told a number of people that Wraith Squadron had an Ewok pilot in their ranks. The furry pilot reportedly had arm and leg prosthetic extensions built for him so he could reach the controls of an X-Wing. Wes had gone so far as to purchase a large Ewok doll, which he would place inside pilot's starfighter cockpits.

Wes examined the doll the best he could. He had to crane his neck into an uncomfortable position to see the stuffed Ewok. This doll looked larger than the toy he bought years ago, but he hadn't seen Kettch in years and he assumed Wedge destroyed the doll as revenge for another joke pulled on him. Wes figured Antilles must have bought a new doll for this payback prank and put a comlink inside it so it sounded like it could talk.

"Very funny Wedge!" he called out to the walls. He assumed that there were holocams positioned somewhere to capture his surprised look upon hearing Kettch talk to him. "But it is going to take more than a doll to scare me."

"How about this," came the voice in the corner of the room and suddenly Wes could here the hum of a vibroblade.

Wes turned and to his horror Kettch stood. "Oh stang! Wedge! Okay, that is impressive! What is it a kid in a Ewok suit?" Wes called out nervously.

A snicker came from the Ewok as he slowly approached Wes. "I wish it was only a suit." The Ewok came closer, the vibroblade humming menacingly. The creature stopped right in front of Wes and he could smell the distinct odor that was definitely Ewok. The creature grinned at him revealing a row of yellow crooked teeth and Wes could feel his hot breath waft over him.

"No, no, no, no!" He screamed. "This can't be happening! Kettch was make-believe. He wasn't real." Wes struggled with his restraints, but he was firmly secured to the chair.

"You're right," the strange looking Ewok said. "Kettch was make-believe. Unfortunately, your story was so realistic that Warlord Zsinj believed it. He truly believed there was an Ewok pilot named Kettch…and he was sure Kettch was an escapee from the Binring Biomedical Product lab on Saffalore. He was so convinced that he ordered his scientists to put an Ewok through training to find out if it was possible."

The Ewok paced around Wes slowly. "I was on Endor, just outside my village, and happily hunting when I was abducted and brought to Zsinj's laboratories to endure being a laboratory subject for his Project Chubar."

Wes shook his head. "What…what was that?"

The Ewok stopped in front of him. "It was Zsinj pretending to be a god—taking nonhuman sentient beings or near-sapient creatures and genetically, chemically and psychologically altering them so they can serve as spies for the warlord. After all, nobody would suspect an Ewok of being a spy. We are a dull race…primitive."

The Ewok walked over to the wall in front of Wes and leaned against it. From his vantage point Wes could see the Ewok was not proportioned correctly. His arms and legs were longer than normal. The creature must have seen his astonished stare because he held up his arms. "After I was poked and prodded by my captors it was time to see if I could fly an X-Wing. Of course, I was too small to fly one, so I was brought into an operating room where my arms and legs were surgically removed."

Wes gasped and the Ewok made a facial expression that reminded him of a smirk.

"Oh don't worry. They fitted me with longer prosthetic limbs." The creature opened and closed his fist a few times with his free hand. "They work fairly well, but it made me a freak. When I escaped, I knew I could never go home. So here I am…the product of your imagination and Warlord Zsinj's cruelty. I was created just because Zsinj wanted to see if your story could be true." The Ewok walked up to Wes and bared his teeth.

"Before you die, I want you to know who I am and see what you created. My name is Kolot. I was born and raised on Endor before your fertile imagination caused me to be abducted and mutilated. No Ewok female would want me looking like this." He spread his arms out exhibiting his altered body. "So when I heard the great Wes Janson was on planet I just had to see you…and give you a little payback."

"What are you going to do?" Wes said in a near panic.

Kolot moved the vibroblade closer to Wes's leg. "Maybe I'll cut off your legs and put on Ewok prosthetics, just to see how you like it." With that said Kolot brought the humming vibroblade down on Wes's thigh.

Wes remembered screaming and screaming…until he realized he wasn't in pain and Kolot was laughing.

Wedge, Garik Loran and the Gamorrean Voort saBinring came into the room laughing hysterically.

Wes stared at them slackjawed. "You did this, all of THIS, as payback for a harmless prank!" He looked down at his crotch. "Damn it I pissed my pants!" He looked over to the Ewok. "Who is he? How did you get a talking Ewok?"

Kolot came up to Wes and showed him the fake vibroblade. "I'm exactly who I said I am. The creation of Zsinj…I'm just not bent on homicidal revenge."

"Piggy, Face, release him." Wedge said calling the pilots by their nicknames. He came up to Kolot and put a hand on his shoulder. "I heard there was an Ewok pilot that was running a small transport operation on Corellia, so I checked it out." He looked down and smiled at the Ewok. "Kolot here wanted to meet you."

'_Face' _Loran and _'Piggy'_ saBinring finished freeing Wes who was still shaking from his ordeal. Wes stood and shook his head. "You got me Wedge. You scared the Kriff out of me. But you made a mistake."

Wedge's brow furrowed. "And what's that."

"Well, you know that every time we prank somebody the revenge prank is usually ten times worse." He winked at Wedge. "I can't imagine what I will have to do to top this…but I'll come up with something. Yub, yub." He turned to the Ewok. "I'm sorry you had to endure what you did because of my Kettch story." He then looked at his wingmates. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have underwear and pants to change."

As he walked out of the room Wedge had an overwhelming feeling of dread creep up his spine. He turned to his cohorts, eyes wide. "I don't want to see what he is going to come up with." He shook his head. "I am so kriff'd."


	23. Wayland Worries

Title: Wayland Worries

Author: Jedi_Lover

Challenge: SJRS Challenge. We are assigned a secret from the _postsecret_ archive and we have to write a story with that particular phrase or secret. Mara and Luke must be major characters in the story. It can be a canon or an AU story.

The secret I have to incorporate into this story: "_I am terrified that I will never be as great as my sister." _

This is an Alternate Universe Story, but it can be considered canon compliant.

* * *

_**~Wayland~**_

"How much Jedi training did the Emperor give you?" Luke asked Mara.

Mara turned to glare at him not knowing where he is going with this line of questioning. They had spent the day trudging through the predator filled forest on the planet Wayland and she wasn't in the mood for chitchat. She was tired, sore, covered with insect bites and to make things worse the Emperor's Last Command was unrelenting. She had to force herself not to flinch when the Emperor's words once again rang through her head_**. **_

_**You Will Kill Luke Skywalker**_.

"Enough," she said. "All the basics. Why?—you looking for wisdom and compassion?" The words came out a little more caustic then she intended.

"No." Skywalker said hesitantly. He then started encouraging her to train. She wasn't sure why that would be necessary if she had the heroic Jedi Luke Skywalker with her. "What do I need to be strong in the Force for?"

His answer was cryptic. "For whatever purpose your destiny calls you to," he said softly. "We have an hour or so left before sundown. Let's get started."

She frowned not wanting to have more contact with Skywalker than required. The echoing of the Emperor's words through her head increased dramatically ever since the _Wild Karrde_ crew captured the Jedi stranded in deep space. The voice of her beloved Emperor used to fill her with pride and a sense of accomplishment, but now it was just an annoying noise that grated on her nerves and was as welcome at the sound of fingernails scratching across slate tile. There was nothing worse than having a Sith Lord nagging you endlessly from beyond the grave.

She was about to tell the Jedi to kriff off but there was something in his eyes that stopped her. She saw worry, and that scared her more than all the predators in the forest. She thought he was fearless or at least crazy enough to think he was invincible. After all, he was the man that snuck onto an Imperial Star Destroyer to help save her boss…but now he was running scared. She looked back to the rest of her travel companions. Han and his Wookiee friend were setting up a sleeping tent as Lando inspected the two droids that were traveling with them. She didn't relish the thought of having Solo grill her about her Imperial background. She might as well get some training in. It might be the only way this group would survive this mission.

"Okay," she relented. "Let's get started."

.

.

.

For an hour she practiced with the lightsaber, followed by another hour practicing telekinesis. By the end of the practice session she was able to move and lift stones much larger than she had since the death of the Emperor. She had once thought her ability with the Force came from her connection with Emperor Palpatine. She believed he channeled the Force to her. She never thought the power derived from her. Maybe that was why her connection of the Force failed after the Emperor's death. She didn't believe she could do it.

The sun finally set and the two stopped to prepare for a long night in the forest. Their campsite was small and she couldn't escape the Jedi's gaze. She caught him looking at her more than once. Finally she was sick of the furtive glances and decided to confront Skywalker. She got up from where she was leaning against a fallen tree branch and walked over and sat down next to the Jedi. He gave her a tentative smile.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Luke shrugged. "I was just thinking."

Mara bristled at the thought of Skywalker sitting around thinking about her. "Thinking about what?" she asked coldly.

His eyes widened obviously caught off guard by her suspicious glare. "About training…that's all." He said defensively.

Mara relaxed at little. "Are you still worrying about training your sister's twins?"

He nodded. "I am the last Jedi. I spent very little time training with a Master and now the burden of rebuilding the Jedi Order has fallen on my shoulders."

Mara stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I don't know if I can do it. And the fact that my first students will probably be the twins puts extra pressure on me," he continued.

"Because they're your relatives," she asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes, but also because of who my sister is. She's the former Princess of Alderaan, leader of the Rebel Alliance and now a leader in the New Republic. She was trained from birth to fulfill her destiny…but not me. I know how to fix moisture vaporators." He looked up at her. His blue eyes filled with doubt. "Knowing how to replace power converters doesn't prepare you to be a Jedi Master. When I'm around Leia I…"

He paused and took a deep cleansing breath.

"_I am terrified that I will never be as great as my sister." _ He shook his head. "That sounds wrong. I meant I don't think I will ever measure up and if I fail when it comes to training her children…" He trailed off again and this time he did not continue.

Mara didn't know what to say. She was trained to kill, not provide morale support to a Jedi with self-esteem problems. "Skywalker, you just have to do your best. You taught me a lot today. I am impressed with your abilities. You are strong in the Force. I grew up around Palpatine and Vader and they were masters of the Force…and your Force signature burns brighter than either of them." A wide smile from the Jedi got her flustered. "They were Sith," she continued. "So I don't know how things compare…but you have impressive abilities…for a Farmboy."

Luke laughed. "Thanks."

His bright blue eyes sparkled causing a strange sensation to course through her body. "Yeah, well…" She averted her eyes. That damn Jedi had an intoxicating gaze. It didn't help that he looked so damn good in that black outfit.

_**YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER! **_

The voice pulled her out of her musings and she was relieved to have her Master's voice as a source of distraction. It was like a mental cold shower.

Skywalker must have sensed her change in mood. He reached out and placed a hand on her knee. "Are you alright?"

This was too much for her. Having the Jedi staring at her, talking, training was enough already, but having him touch her caused her to shiver. She stood abruptly. "I'm fine."

Luke also stood and came up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She smacked his hand away. "I don't like being touched." He took a step back and gave her an apologetic look that made her immediately feel guilty…a feeling that was almost foreign to her. What was this man doing to her?

He gazed at her intently, searchingly. "I'm sorry Mara… I didn't know."

The way he said that made her think he knew more than what she told him. "What do you know?"

"That you don't like to be touched."

She could feel in the Force he was hiding something. "You are looking into my mind…you are trying to find out how I got so broken," she said accusingly as she stalked off and then dropped down on the ground far enough away from the others for privacy, but close enough for safety.

Luke came up to her and sat down making sure not to touch her. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

She glanced at him. "For what?"

"You're right. I was using the Force to probe you."

She glared at him for a second before she started laughing hysterically.

Luke smiled, caught up in her laughter. "What?"

She laughed for a few more seconds before she caught her breath. "You could have worded that better."

She could see he was trying to remember his exact words. After a second he blushed. "I…I didn't mean it that way."

Mara chuckled in amusement. It had been years since she laughed like this. In fact, she couldn't remember ever laughing…not for real. She would laugh when undercover, a false laugh she perfected. This was the first time she truly was amused.

"I shouldn't have done it." Luke said seriously. "I sometimes don't think. Yoda used to say to me, '_Control, control, you must learn control'_.

Mara started laughing again. "I don't want to know what you were doing when he was yelling that."

Luke looked flustered. "What?" She could see he was furiously trying to figure out what she was laughing about. "Jade!"

She laughed so hard she went into a coughing fit. She looked up to him and smiled. "Maybe I won't kill you Skywalker. I enjoy embarrassing you too much."

He grinned. "I'm glad I am good for something."

Mara stood. "I should get my shelter up and get some sleep."

"Let me help. I'm good at pitching a tent."

Mara started laughing again. She put her hands up in a halting gesture. "Stop! You're killing me."

As Mara Jade walked away from Luke he had a perplexed expression on his face as he tried to figure out what he said this time.

"Ahh," he moaned. Luke ran a hand over his face in embarrassment. If this keeps up Mara wouldn't have to kill him. He would die of embarrassment.


	24. Do Not Weep (Kyp, Ben, Valin)

This short story was written for a TFN writing challenge. I had to write a main character's death.

.

.

.

_**Around 70 ABY**_

The sound of a woman screaming jolted forty-five year old Jedi Master, Ben Skywalker, from a deep slumber. He opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dim light of his sparse sleeping chamber at the Jedi Academy. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Often he had nightmares that would rouse him out of bed, heart pounding and his sweat soaked body trembling. He was being treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after he witnessed the massacre on Kesh. He watched thousands die on both sides of the war. The fact that his father survived was a divine blessing from the Force. Many of his friends never came home.

He threw off his bed sheets and listened, reaching out with the Force, to determine if somebody was in trouble or his night terrors had simply returned. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a woman crying... and it sounded like it was coming from the adjoining chamber.

"That's Kyp's room," he muttered to himself somewhat confused. Kyp Durron was a senior Jedi Master within the order. The man was in his seventies, but finding women in his room was _not _an uncommon event. After Jaina Solo married Jagged Fel, a heartbroken Kyp threw himself into a philandering lifestyle and, despite his age, he was still known to date many young, beautiful women.

Ben dressed quickly and went out into the hallway where he could hear the whimpering much clearer. He knocked at Kyp's door and then depressed the keypad, but the door was locked. He could open the door using the Force but he decided to announce himself first. He knocked on the metallic door and called out. "Kyp! Open up, it's Ben. Whoever's in there please open up."

The door slid open and Ben was confronted with a scantily clad young woman, probably no older than twenty years of age. She wore a silky lingerie outfit that covered very little and was so sheer it was almost like wearing nothing at all. Ben noticed the dark hair, dark eyed beauty looked very much like a young Jaina Solo…just the way Kyp liked his women. The Jaina-look-alike was crying uncontrollably and near hysterics. "He disappeared!"

"What?" Ben said as he looked around for something to cover up the young woman's very exposed body. He saw Kyp's Jedi cloak hanging on a hook near the closet. He reached out his hand and called the garment to him using the Force. He draped the cloak over the young woman's shoulders. "Where's Kyp?"

"He disappeared! We were…we were having sex when he suddenly called out '_Oh Goddess, Goddess!_'" She wiped tears from her face. "He always called me Goddess when he…well you know."

Blood flushed his cheek in embarrassment. "Yes, I know what you mean," Ben replied knowingly, not telling the young woman that _Goddess_ was Kyp's nickname for Jaina. Ben often wondered how a man could be infatuated with one woman for over fifty years. "Show me where you last saw him."

The distraught young lady walked to the bedroom of the apartment. There he found a large bed with rumpled bed sheets and evidence of an intimate earlier encounter. Ben shook his head wondering how Kyp managed to attract so many women. Ben was so awkward when it came to romance he was shocked he managed to convince his wife to marry him. Of course spending long hours on Jedi missions together helped. He wished his wife wasn't off planet. He would much rather have her take care of this situation.

"So you were having sex and afterwards he left?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, he couldn't have left, he was cuffed to the bed. He called out _Goddess_, closed his eyes and then faded away, until I was the only one left in the room."

The realization of what happened suddenly hit him. "Oh." He put his hand on the woman's shoulder and guided her out of the room. "I'm so sorry, but when a Jedi dies, he often disappears and becomes one with the Force."

"He died while we were making love!" the young woman screeched and Ben was sure the entire academy must have heard that. And he was right. Jedi Master Valin Horn came running into the room.

"What's going on?"

Ben walked the crying woman over to the couch and encouraged her to sit down. "Kyp died and disappeared becoming one with the Force."

"Oh," Valin said sadly and then looked over at the young woman. "Did she witness it?"

Ben blushed profusely. "They were having sex when it happened."

Despite the horror of losing a close friend both Ben and Valin couldn't contain a half smirk. "At least he died doing what he loved."

Ben smiled at his friend's comment. After years of war, horrific deaths, decapitations and torture…dying with a beautiful woman in your bed really wasn't a bad way to go.

"Yes, yes he did." Ben said softly. "He died loving and not fighting. That's not a bad way to go at all."


End file.
